Pen and Paper
by Sukaretto Yuki
Summary: In order to fix social splits in local Twilight Town High, the school board has enforced an in school anonymous penpal assignment. But what happens when you're worst enemy in real life, crush in secret and best friend on paper are all the same person?
1. Damn you, mandatory school activities

**A/N: Yes I know a vast majority of you must be quite frustrated with me for constantly posting new stories while neglecting my others. I still have no gotten my new laptop due to some issues that would take too long to explain. Those documents can't be access and everything I'm uploading I'm actually writing on the fanfiction "doc manager". I'm trying my best and I am not permanently leaving any of my stories. If you're interested in knowing where a story stands, check my profile. It's constantly updated. Sorry yet again.**

* * *

><p>"Dear students of Twilight Town High. As part of a communications issue brought up to us by many parents in the Highwind district we are now issueing a mandatory school activity. Your teachers will explain this at the beginning of your class. Have a wonderful Wednesday." A voice crackled over the school's speaker system as many groans and complaints arouse from the many bored, sleepy teenagers scattered around the library.<p>

"Damn it.. we get one computer period and we have to waste it on some school activity shit." Roxas growled to the blonde haired boy beside him.

"Your telling me, anything with communication is probably something involving people I don't want to talk to." Hayner sighed, flipping off the intercom from under his desk.

"You two are horrible." Namine scolded, noticing both of their rude gestures but immediately earning apologetic smiles.

"Sorry, Nams, I just wish they'd realize the each group of friends in almost all of the schools hate each other. Asking us to socializing is just like the government handing out guns in a mental hospital. Do they want people to die?" Roxas sighed, watching the teacher slowly hand out pieces of paper.

"Alright, has everyone got a sheet?" Ms. White asked as Roxas stared dumbfoundedly at a piece of blank lined paper in front of him. "Good, so as you heard the communication between different classes, grades and clubs in our school is going progressively down hill and the school board desperately wants to fix that." She explained.

"Why do they even care?" Olette asked, exasperated. Most people had to many enemies through out the school to want to communicate with anyone.

"Because it effects the school atmosphere. But to fix this we're going to do an anonymous penpal program only with in the school. Maybe you'll realize that other people you don't often talk to are more similar to you than you thought. We're also innitializing a school wide diet that has been approved by parents and excercise program. We'll be taking weights and progress up to twice a month." She smiled. Despite her cheery attitude nobody held back their consecutive groans.

"This is bull shit!" Hayner shouted.

"Language.. please. You've already been assigned your partners. You will be given their number. You will know only their number, not even your own. All of these letters will be handed in at the beginning of the day and the office workers will transfer them into envelopes with the right names to help make sure no one finds out their penpals identity unless both pals agree on it. You have to write a minimum of two letters a week and you will be given the rest of this class to finish your first one."

"Great.. well.. at least their anonymous.. right?" Pence sighed, pulling out a pencil and clicking play on the music video he had on his screen.

"Ya.. at least." Roxas sighed before following suit. If they had to do this all year, it woul get extremely tiresome, extremely fast.

Looking at the page again he noticed some information in small writing at the top.

"Address number: 070569604 - Referal Name: A"

"This.. sucks.." Roxas muttered before he started writing.

* * *

><p>Dear A,<p>

A? What the hell kind of name is that. I know it's supposed to be anonymous but we should at least get some form of normal name to adress the person even if it isn't their real name. This whole thing sounds like bull shit to me. Excuse my language to the teacher who's editing this or reading this or whatever.

I mean, seriously, who wants to "uncap all of their secrets and let go of the pressure" to someone they dodn't know who may very well recognize them? Anonymous or not we all go to the same school. How many kids do you know who like a girl with a certain coloured, hair with a certain best friend or something like that. No matter what secret we spill we let the other person know who we are.

Not to mention the school wide diet and work out system. A great way to make the self-conscious kids feel even shittier about themselves. That's something that should be done on one's own time. Not this shit. Who wants to be weighed infront of their entire class.. scratch that, who wants to be in nothing but their underwear infront of their entire class?

Oh well.. looks like you got stuck with me.. enlighten me with your damn problems.

Sincerely(or not), R.

* * *

><p><strong>Each chapter will be roughly this long. I plan on having the first 20 chapters up with in the week (Insane number I know but I'm getting frustrated not being able to write so.. ya.. enjoy? :D)<strong>


	2. There goes my dignity

"Alright, girls on the left side of the gym, boys on the right side of the gym!" A loud voice called out and students quickly scrambled as they started pulling the separator across the room. They normally used it for when the school nurses did the semi-annual check up. Today, however, it was used to monitor the new school wide diet and excercise program.

"Seriously? The girls are on the other side of the gym? That sucks!" Seifer scowled, watching the curtain hide the girls as they undressed.

"You're telling me." Axel chuckled a little loudly. He knew he was in good shape but it wasn't the girls he was worrie about. Not at all, in fact, the person he would most like to impress was still within a couple meters of him; wearing a pair of atari boxers and chatting with his friends. Not that he'd ever admit that. He was popular and his reputation would pay a price.

Seifer followed Axel's gaze before grinning and making his way over to the blond.

"Hello, shrimp, what do you think you're doing in my line of vision? You might burn my retinas." Seifer smirked.

"Retinas.. a big word for a stupid idiot like you." The boy glared, quickly moving away from Seifer before he could process the insult. Axel chuckled from a distance but said nothing.

"Axel Flynn!" A voice called out and he made his way over to a rather large scale before stepping onto it. When he noticed the boy from earlier looking at him he did the first, if not stupidest, thing he could think of; he winked and flexed before laughing.

"145 pounds and in over all good shape. Try eating a bit more though.. any less and we may have to get someone check you out for anorexia." The nurse said with a slight scowl earning laughter from a fair amount of people in the crowd around him. Feeling his face flush he immediately stepped down and ducked away.

Well at least now he had something to right about in that damn penpal letter he'd been neglecting. He'd just completely embarrassed himself and something told him that the so called "shrimp" would never even consider him an aquaintance, nevermind a friend. He sighed.

"Hey, at least you were only borderline anorexic." A blonde with a spiked mullet showed up beside him with a lopsided grin.

"Ya.. and where have you been, Dem?" Axel sighed, trying to stop being such an emo. He didn't want to get labeled like Zexion.

"I was over having a pretty nurse count my ribs." The blonde grinned. "Apparently 125 pounds is extremely under weight for my height. I tried telling them I was like a garbage disposal unit but they wouldn't listen." He explained earning a chuckle from Axel.

"Ya well, they'll figure it out soon enough. Did they give you anything to gain weight?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, apparently I'm supposed to go to the nurse's office every lunch to pick up a protein shake." Demyx laughed, obviously pleased with the prospect of more food.

"Dem, you know those things taste like shit, right?" Axel asked.

"You say the same thing about chocolate dipped pizza and I love that!" Demyx pointed out.

"Point taken. Anyway, Dem, I gotta go write this stupid letter before I get another detention for not listening to authority or something like that."

* * *

><p>Dear R,<p>

Well aren't you just a lovely ray of sunshine? As emo and angsty as you sound I hate to say I agree. So you don't have to worry about any enlightenment or sob stories on my end. You may want to watch your potty mouth though. If it helps, "R" isn't much of a name to go by either. If you want we could always create fake names. Actually, now that I think of it you could explain a situation with false details without breaking the whole anonymous thing.

I'd say I wasn't too pumped about being naked in front of the class but then I'd be lying. I have enough muscle to show off. Not to sound douche like. I'm not too excited about everyone tracking it though because now the school will really be separated by all the vain shit in life.. which sucks because all of the awesome people I know, or rather most of them, would get stuck in other categories.

Well isn't life awesome. I wouldn't say "stuck" though.. something tells me this could actually be a little interesting.

Sincerely(seriously), A.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty :) Review if you like or if you don't like. Without feedback I don't know what I'm doing right or wrong. Not that I'm begging ^^; I'm happy just knowing people read.. heck I'm happy just writing it :D hope you enjoyed<strong>


	3. Talk about a tease

Dear A,

Fake names huh? Riley it is then. Well great, I've been dubbed emo by yet another person who thinks they can see into my head. All of my friends dub me that too.. not that I'm as bad as SOME people in our school. As for my "potty mouth" .. well the shit-talking won't cease anytime soon as this is the lamest thing the school has ever made me do.

You have to admit though, you did sound like grade A douch there. If you want to show of, the people you're more keen to impress most likely won't give a crap unless they're shallow as hell in which case why in the world do you want to impress them? I don't like the idea of being split up too but at least I might get away from ONE guy at school. I like him but he sure as hell hates me.

Interesting? This? I'll run around the entire school naked if you prove me wrong. This is already painful.

Seriously, Riley.

* * *

><p>Roxas sighed, throwing his letter into a bin of many others, watching the label "070469604" disappear among many other jumbled numbers in the bin.<p>

"Why the long face, shrimpy?" A familiar red-head asked with a grin as he entered the room.

"Why do you care, Axel." Roxas growled attempting to maneuver around the tall teen to get out the door.

"Ah-ah-ah. No you don't Roxy. What's wrong?" Axel asked, his tone serious despite the grin on his face.

"Like I said, why the hell do you care? Don't you have a letter to deliver..? Or burn?" The blonde spat.

"Ouch, that hurt Rox. I'm actually to here to see if I've received my next letter yet." He nodded towards the lady who immediately began rifling through the bin before pulling out a letter and shoving it into a new envelope before handing it to the red-head.

"And who's your pen pal?" Roxas asked, eyebrow twitching.

"I dunno, someone with a dull outlook on life that's for sure but I don't even know if they're a girl or a boy yet." Axel chuckled. "Anyway shrimp, shouldn't you be at the gym? If you keep standing here your never gonna get toned for ladies and the next check up is in what, two weeks?"

"Shut up, you're scrawnier than I am." Roxas hissed before pushing past him into the hallway.

"Touchy much.. damn it." Roxas heard Axel whisper as he walked away. Damn it that jerk got onto his nerves. He's always teasing him. There was nothing wrong with being short!

Before he knew it he had run right into Olette and Yuffie as Yuffie displayed her amazing alphabet burping skills.

"Woah, you ok Roxas?" Olette asked once she noticed him.

"Axel." Was all he said before he immediately god a sympathetic nod.

"Why don't you just tell him to leave you alone?" Pence suggested.

"Ya, like he woul listen. Everyone knows how stubborn that guy- is." Yuffie grinned as a large burp cut her sentence off.

"Great.. so I'm stuck with him.." Roxas sighed, letting his head hit the table his friends sat at as he sat down.


	4. I don't wear panties

**Warning: The following chapter has touchy subjects including very harsh but very real bullying. If this makes you uncomfortable please skip ahead when you see this [***] There will be a symbol before and after the section.**

* * *

><p>"Alright class, today we're playing boys vs. girls dodgeball!" The coach called out with a grin as different sexist insults were spewed about the gym.<p>

"Good luck, Nams, Olette.. don't kill me Yuffie." Roxas grinned over to the girls as they went to their half of the gym before following Pence and Hayner to the boys half.

"Wait a minute! It's uneven in numbers.. Any boys willing to join the girls team?" The coach asked earning two loud groans from Hayner and Pence as Roxas immediately switched teams.

"Dude you're totally ditching us!" Hayner shouted.

"Well don't get your panties in a bunch or would you rather be on the girl's team too?" Seifer mocked, earning several chuckles.

"Shut up, Seifer." Hayner growled before getting ready to race for the balls.

"Why did you join us?" Olette asked as Roxas knelt beside her and Namine.

"It was that and risk going against Yuffie's ninja skills. I prefer to see another day. Besides, I don't want to be anywhere near Seifer and Axel."

"Good choice." Yuffie grinned before darting off at the sound of the whistle and grabbing several balls before retreating behind front lines and practically sniping several of the boys out within the first 30 seconds.

"See? My choice has been backed up." Roxas laughed as he aimed to get the idiot who stole Pence's ball from him. He always tried to make sure it was a showdown between friends at the end of games where they were split up like this.

"Some things never change, your aim is awful Roxas." Selphie laughed coming up behind him.

"Well thanks, your stinks too." He grinned when she missed the same guy he just shot for, except he caught her ball causing her to pout as she stomped over to the side lines.

"Roxas!" Namine shouted tossing him, Olette and Yuffie a ball before taking aim at Axel and hitting him square in the chest.

"I should honestly recruit you to be my ninja sidekick, Nams." Yuffie grinned before taking out another boy from the other team.

"What about me?" Roxas complained, holding onto the ball in case a good opportunity arrised.

"Your aim sucks, sorry." Yuffie giggled.

"Ya," Roxas smirked, throwing his ball as hard as he could when Seifer bent down, hitting him right in the rear. "It totally sucks." He finished before high fiving them both.

"You're gonna pay for that one Strife!" Seifer shouted as he rubbed his butt and walked off the court.

"Sure sure, just stop waving such an easy target in the air next time you play and maybe it won't happen." Roxas shot back before focusing on Hayner as he took out both Olette and Namine beside him.

"It's just you and me Rox, wanna be my sidekick now?" Yuffie shouted, throwing a couple of balls.

"Sure thing." Roxas grinned, picking up a few and whipping them across the court before catching Pence's ball and waving as he walked off the court.

"Nice one Ro-" she let out a loud 'umph' as a ball hit her square in the chest mid speech.

"Sorry, Yuffie!" Hayner shouted with a grin before Roxas found himself practically dancing in his court to avoid the rain of balls.

"Holy crap! Are you trying to get me out or knock my head off?" Roxas exclaimed when a ball slammed the door shut behind him.

"Both!" Hayner laughed before dodging a few more shots from Roxas.

"Fine but then this is war." Roxas warned slowly collecting all of the balls on his side.

Before anyone knew what was happening Roxas had ten balls at his feet and was kneeling.

"Oh crap.." Hayner muttered. Roxas quickly did windmills with his arms throwing all of the balls within 5 seconds, 7 of them hitting Hayner.

"Winner, the girl's team!" The coach shouted earning several cheers from the girls. "Now hurry up and get changed before the bell rings."

The group exchanged quick goodbyes, unknowingly under the glare of Seifer from the other side of the gym.

"You sure you want to do this Seifer?" Axel asked, warily.

"If he wants to be a girl than he can." Seifer growled. Axel sighed but said nothing. They all thought Roxas was gay and if Axel defended him than he would immediately be dubbed gay as well.

**[***]**

"Seifer." Roxas nodded slightly upon entering.

"Don't 'Seifer' me, shrimp. I said I was going to get you back for that and I fully plan to." Seifer laughed as Roxas got slammed into the near by shower stall.

"What the hell are you doing?" Roxas glared.

"Returning the favor." Seifer growled and Axel whispered sorry under his breath before helping them remove Roxas' clothing, leaving him in just his boxers. The blond had gained a few bruises in the process. Before he could say or do anything Kadaj grabbed both of wrists and tyed them as tightly as possible with Roxas' uniform's tye to the shower head leaving him dangling, barely able to touch the floor.

"Great.. you returned the favor, let me down!" Roxas shouted, wincing at how wimpy his own voice sounded as it echoed off of the walls.

"I'm not done yet." Seifer grinned as he held up two articles of clothing obviously belonging to girls. A thong and a lacy bra.

"Bloody murder." Axel winced, watching as the blonde struggled to get away from the two boys forcing him into the clothing.

"Axel.." Seifer motioned to the blond.

"Isn't this enough..?" Axel whispered slightly, feeling guilty.

"Do it or do you want to join him?" Seifer spat. Axel, while not afraid of Seifer himself, knew he couldn't take them all down. Muttering apologies under his breath he turned the tap behind Roxas on to ice cold, watching the blond as he yelped, burning his wrists on the rope as he tried to move away from the water.

Seifer quickly pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the drenched teen.

"Let's see how quick the little shrimp goes viral, eh?" He sneered at a shivering Roxas before waving and leaving the room. A gloomy Axel in tow.

**[***]**

"I hope he got out alright.." Axel whispered, Demyx nodding beside him. He had explained what happened but Seifer was keeping a constant watch on the door that lead to the change rooms so he couldn't go and help him.

"You really should help him or tell someone." Demyx muttered.

"I know it's horrible but I can't. You and I both know that Seifer practically rules the group and I wouldn't mind but he's getting increasingly evil as he does it." Axel growled.

"Axel!" A voice shouted over the chatter in the cafeteria as three girls stormed angrily over to him. Looking up warily he waited for them to say something else.

"Where's Roxas?" Yuffie glared, hands on her hips.

"Ya, what did you do to him?" Olette asked. As if right on que her cell phone bleeped. Quickly taking it out, probably thinking it was Roxas, Axel watched as her facial expression quickly changed from angry to horrified.

"What is it?" Namine asked quietly.

"Roxas." Olette whispered showing each girl the picture on her phone.

"I swear I'd help him but Seifer isn't letting anybody near him." Axel muttered angrily.

"Then we'll go get him if your too much of a wus. Where is he?" Yuffie responded.

"The boy's change room." Demyx answered before Axel could protest.

"Why did you do that?" Axel whirled to face Demyx.

"They'd find him either way whether you try to stop them for their own protection or not, this might get Roxas out quicker." He responded simply as the girls nodded and ran off.

Pulling out some paper he began responding to his penpal.

He hoped Roxas was ok.

* * *

><p>Dear Riley,<p>

I'll hold you to that then, I honestly didn't expect you to be a girl.. that or your gay and at my lack of homosexual interactions I'm just gonna hope your a girl for now. Not that I'm homophobic but my buddies aren't exactly homo-friendly. In fact.. they're not really friendly at all.. I hate some of them.. with a 'bleeping' passion.

I'm not trying to sound like a douche, but to be honest the person I wanted to impress the most didn't give a crap. Rolled their eyes and ignored me all class. Woops?

Hmm.. fake names.. fake names. Alex it is.

Anyway, running off with the dudes to go to the gym. I'd rather not lose the muscle I have. I'd never here the end of it from rolly-eyed crush. :P..

Hahaha, Alex.

P.S Looking forward to watching you run naked around the school.


	5. Doggy Duties

**A/N: Thanks so much for the first reviews. I really appreciate them and despite lack of response I do read them all and I tend to answer questions. I used to answer them all here but.. then some of my stories got way over 100 reviews and it started getting longer then the chappies :P speaking of which, next one up soon. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Dear Alex,<p>

Never going to happen so go ahead. As for the girl thing, sorry to crush your precious bubble but I have more than a hole below the belt. Still wanna watch me run around naked? If your friends are like that and you support homosexuals then why are you friends? I'm sorry to say that makes jack shit sense.

Well, you successfully sound less like a douche and more like an abandoned, confused, trouble making puppy. I'll name you Rover.

Have fun at the gym, but unless you are, watch out for the jerks. They're always there.. they give EVERYONE a hard time. Not that I care, but be careful.. people get seriously hit because of them.

Laughing? Seriously? ... Riley.

P.S Why did your letter smell like vanilla?

* * *

><p>Roxas sighed as he finished writing his letter, sealing it into an envelope before wheeling his chair over to his computer to see who was online, stopping for a moment to grab a kleenex.<p>

"Damn jerks.." He muttered to himself in self sorrow.

He had his entire account set to hidden or unavailable at all times now since whenever he was on someone was talking about those damn pictures. One of the guys had even recorded some of it on his phone so it was on youtube to. Like things couldn't get worse.

On the brighter side, no one in his family had seen it yet and Nams, Olette and Yuffie and somehow managed to keep Hayner and Pence oblivious. He seriously hated Seifer sometimes.. well, most of the time.

He knew everyone had their good sides and all of that wonderful, jolly, optimist shit, but it's a little hard to believe after what had happened.

Viral pictures and video, several bruises and a concussion later he had no clue why he didn't just report the guy.

"Everyone deserves second chances.. right Sora?" He whispered to himself, looking over to a picture of his cousin sitting on his desk. He wished they could visit more often but living half way around the world kind of limits talk time. He sighed again.

"Roxas!" A voice boomed from downstairs, shaking Roxas from his thoughts rather abruptly.

"Coming.." Muttered, hopefully loud enough for his father to hear him.

"Your mother told me you've been looking down lately.. so we got you something." His father, respectively named Cloud, smiled; his similarly spiky blond hair bobbing along with his head as he reached down to pick up a box.

"Oh god, I don't want to go back to church..!" Roxas recoiled in mock horror.

"Ya ya, haha, very funny Rox. Yes, the box has holes." Cloud rolled his eyes.

"What, you looked more serious than I was. Maybe mum should give you whatever creepy little thing is going to be in that box, assuming it's living." Roxas smirked.

"Uh huh, off topic here Rox. Just open it." Cloud chuckled.

"Fine.." Roxas sighed, taking the box. "Sheesh, this thing is heavier than it looks. Hey, can I shake it?" Roxas asked with a sly smile.

"Don't you dare!" Cloud said, eyes going wide.

"Just kidding, geez." Roxas sighed one more time, cracking his aching neck before pulling the ribbon off the box and opening it. Inside was a little furball.. well.. more of a medium sized fur ball really. It was a long rusty-furred baby husky.

"You got me.. a husky?" Roxas looked up at his father in disbelief.

"Yup.. and you get the doggy duties. No way in hell am I picking up after that thing. It stays in your room and you can take care of it. Until Sora gets here that is, you know how he is around dogs."

"Ya.. no kidding.. when Sora gets here this poor little guy will turn into a huggable pancake." Roxas chuckled, scratching the dog behind it's ear, grinning as it nuzzled his wrist.

"So.. what are you going to name him?" Cloud asked, tentatively petting the dog.

"Wait.. so it is a he? And He doesn't have a name?" Roxas asked, finally looking away from the dog's bright green eyes.

"I actually didn't check.. too weird; and yup." Cloud chuckled slightly.

"Ok.. I um.." Roxas paused, thinking for a moment. He kind of looked like Axel.. but naming him Axel would be weird.. right? The hair colour was a bit off anyway, not that he would know. Then it hit him. "Rover.. his name is Rover." Just like the penpal. It was kind of ironic, in it's own little way.

"Seriously.. Rover? The only thing that could be worse is Spot or Fluffy." Cloud facepalmed.

"Yup, Rover. You said he's my responsibility right? So I get to name him." Roxas grinned, turning to the dog and letting his voice go up an octave. "Who's a cute little puppy, you like the name Rover? Oh yes you do.. yes you do."

"Ok.. this is officially weird, you're obviously not gloomy now so I'm going to slowly back away." Cloud coughed before hightailing it out of there.

"Well that worked better than planned." Roxas sighed before glaring at the dog. "If you keep reminding me of Axel I'll sick Sora on you." He warned half heartedly before sighing as the dog barked, wagging his tail.

"Dumb dog.. c'mon. My room is this way." Roxas said, walking off and chuckling to himself as he heard the box hit the ground before the clicking of claws quickly followed behind him.


	6. Names, Games and Perfume

"Oi Axel, what are you doing? You're never so serious looking." A girl's voice scoffed from behind him as he finally finished up his letter to Riley.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Axel asked in mock hurt before grinning and flicking her in the forehead. "I was just finishing up the letter to Riley. He could smell your perfume from when you stole the last letter. He was wondering what the hell it was." Axel laughed.

"Oh really? What did you tell him?" She asked curiously with a mischevious smirk.

"That some psycho patient stole it and tried to eat it and it smelled like whatever they ate last. Why, Larxy?" Axel laughed as Demyx made a strange face, just catching the end of the sentence.

"Say what?" Demyx asked, his eyebrow raised a bit.

"You better not of!" Larxene laughed, ignoring Demyx completely.

"I didn't sheesh, Larxene here tried to steal my letter a couple of days ago, remember? Well my penpal could smell her perfume." Axel laughed.

"Nice to know he's been sniffing your letters.." Demyx joked making another funny face. Axel joined in before laughing, caught off guard long enough for Larxene to steal the letter.

"Hey wait, give that back!" Axel spun around to face her.

"What? I'm not reading it this time. I'll just leave a nice little present for Riley." She laughed before shoving it down her shirt. "Nice and vanilla-ey for him."

"Oh.. dear..lord.. You know I'll end up telling him this, right?" Axel asked with a deadpan expression.

"Yup." Larxene smiled before handing it back.

"Ew... perfume-y.." Demyx whined from behind him.

"Thanks, Dem." Larxene rolled her eyes.

"No problem! So.. uh.. how are you doing with your penpal?" Demyx asked.

"Well after I mentioned to her about Axel's false name idea we both got ourselves fake names. Her name's Natasha by the way. Apparently I'm Laura.. really weird, but ok." Larxene grinned. "She's so innocent sometimes though, too bad the guy she likes doesn't like her back." Larxene sighed.

"Oh, so you don't know who she really is?" Axel asked curiously.

"Well at first I thought it was Xion, but it turned out that she has a male penpal. So I honestly don't know anymore." Larxene sighed. "What about you? How's your penpal?"

"The sweetest person ever, he's really smart and intellectual! He's been teaching me new words and suggesting books I should read. He's got such a great outlook, too bad he won't tell me his real name. He's going by Zack right now." Demyx sigh, almost dreamily.

"Oh, really? Sounds like you're crushing on him Dem, what name did you give him?" Larxene giggled in a completely un-Larxene kind of way.

"I couldn't come up with one and I'm a pretty open person anyway so I just told him my real name." Demyx smiled sheepishly.

"Idiot, for all you know your penpal is now stalking you." Axel rolled his eyes.

"He wouldn't do that!" Demyx cried out, taken aback.

"Uh-huh, suuuure Dem." Larxene snorted with laughter.

"Anyway, now that I have this back I have some stuff to add to it before I send it. Talk to you guys later, k?" Axel grinned before walking off, letter in hand.

* * *

><p>Dear Riley,<p>

No bubbles crushed.. I'm open minded despite appearances.. just most of the people I know aren't so I don't really know how to handle that kind of stuff. I think I might be bi-sexual myself.. ok, well know.. but I wouldn't ever tell anyone who knows who I really am. As for the running around naked, go for it, I wasn't kidding when I said I'm holding you to that.

Friends, well they're not all like that. Some of them are really nice when they're not being a pain in my rear end. Like Devan, he's a real class act, lots of talent but annoying as hell. He always has my back though. It's just, some of them are all around great except for that, like Sam, he used to be my best friend; he seems to be more prone to brone nosing now a days.. then others you're dead right about and I'm not sure why I talk to them. I'm not so good at letting things go.. inanimate objects, people, grudges. Bad habit I know but I can't seem to fix it.

Rover, huh? Well *ruff* to you too. Jerks at the gym? Makes me wonder whether we go to the same gym. Do you use the school one or the one at the YMCA? I don't usually get bothered.. but I think I know who you're talking about..

Ya, laughing.

Better than dots, Alex.

P.S One of my buds stole it from my and stuffed it down her shirt in attempt to hide it so she could read it. The joys of perfume. I got it back in time but told her about what you said. She shoved this one in her bra just for you. Lovely, isn't it?


	7. Pointalism

Dear Alex,

Good to know because homophobes aren't exactly my favourite people in the world. As for your buddies.. well I know everyone has their good and bad qualities but when someone has a quality that taints everything else they're not really worth being around anymore in my opinion. But hey, it's your life.

I go to both but they're always there when I'm there anyway.. they normally hang out at the Y though which sucks even more because I love to swim. I never will when they're around though, they might drown me or something.

Whose a good boy? My dad actually got me a dog recently. Named him Rover. Oh the irony. He actually kind of reminds me of the guy I like.. brilliant, vibrant eyes and such unique hair. Ew.. mush and secrets. So much for not spilling, eh?

Shut up.. I like my dots.. if you couldn't tell. :P

Fine.. CORDIALLY (did I spell that right?), Riley.

P.S sounds like a charmer. Can she beat you in a burping contest too?

* * *

><p>"I'm seriously getting sick of this penpal business." The grouchy art teacher scowled, hitting Roxas over the head with her book. "Enough writing your letters in my class!"<p>

"Sorry ma'am." Roxas muttered, ignoring a giggling Namine to his left and a smirking Hayner to his right.

"You better be, if I catch you again I'll read the letter to the entire class regardless of what's in it." She snapped before walking away.

"Get caught again! I wanna hear." Hayner joked while Roxas rolled his eyes and moved on to his art project. He wasn't kidding when he said he liked dots, his entire project was a landscape done in pointalism.

A rather large beach with a dock to the left and a bridge leading to a small island to the right. On the island was a strange looking tree with large star shaped fruit. In the middle of the two was a small waterfall and what looked like the entrance to a small cave.

To the right of everything was a wooden shack which looked like it lead to another section of the island; from the top of the shack you could take several bridges to get to the top of a large tree and over to a balcony far to the left of the island.

Different people Roxas knew scattered the landscape in unusual garb. Some people he wouldn't expect to see together and others that just made sense.

On the dock sat Tidus, Wakka and Selphie each with a different child's toy in hand. Tidus had a toy sword, Selphi had a jump rope and Wakka a beach ball. A few feet away from the dock sat a small boat rowing to shore. In the boat was his cousin Sora, and a silver haired boy who looked familiar but he would swear he's never met.

Sitting along the island were thirteen cloaked figures, some he recognized, others he just assumed he must know somehow. There were three sitting on the tree, shocking him slightly, a girl with dark black hair, himself and the bright red hair that could only be axel.

Beside them two figures sat with their feet dangling from the side of the island. One, while you couldn't see his face, carried a large guitar-like instrument while the other, a girl, rested her blonde head on his shoulder. A boy stood a short distance behind them, leaning against a tree and watching through the one eye that wasn't blocked by strange blue hair.

The other figures were all rather identical besides height. One stood out slightly though as he stood at the edge of the island, looking off as if into another world. If anything he looked like their leader.

In front of the water fall stood four people. Seifer sparring another boy while an emotionless girl watched and a small creature wearing an oddly pointed hat.

Inside the entrance to the cave to the left you could barely see two girls drawing on the walls of the cave. A blonde and a red-head.

"Roxas.. what is all of that?" Namine asked, looking over his shoulder to see.

"I don't really know.. I'm not done yet either." Roxas sighed before starting on drawing separation (dotted) lines through the painting. He wanted to add flickers of other landscapes within the landscape. For example, in the waterfall you could see the faint image of a clock tower with three people holding gem to a bright light reflecting among with water streams.

"It's interesting.. I recognize a lot of these people. Sora.. Selphie.. Wakka.. Me.. Kairi.. You.. Axel.. Demyx.. Xion.. Larxene.. Seifer.. but.. why are we separate like that?" She asked.

"I don't know.. this kind of just came to me. I drew it without thinking, not consciously anyway." Roxas sighed, tracing Axel's dotted form with his finger. He bore two unusual tattoos on his face, for some reason they looked so natural right along with that oh so charming smirk adorning his cheeks.

"Uh.. dude.. you ok?" Hayner asked as Roxas slowly drifted into day dreams.

"Hm? Ya.. sorry.. just tired."

"Ya.. well it kind of looked like you were drooling over the guy who beat you up in a shower." Hayner scowled.

"It wasn't only.. wait a minute. HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" Roxas growled, whirling on his friend.

"Seifer made sure to send it to me.. sorry.. I thought you wouldn't wanna talk about it so I didn't say anything." Hayner muttered quietly.

"Fuck.." Roxas muttered before quickly grabbing his bag and leaving the room.

"Oops?" Hayner whispered, watching his retreating back.

"It's not your fault.." Namine said almost silently.


	8. Just another fifty minute war zone

**Thanks to Moe10, blood as soft as silk, PrettyWilde, bitterbeauty813, Sanae Prime, ADeadBlackRose, Starowner and Sango Higorashi for reviewing and reading. Much appreciated :) Let the Irony continue.**

**P.S Wish me luck, the same 'brilliant brain' that writes this is the same one which has somehow convinced itself a mullet is a great idea. Getting it cut tomorrow O.o Demyx ftw :)**

* * *

><p>"Oi, flamesilocks! Get your ass over here!" Larxene laughed from one of the cafeteria tables earning a joking glare from the red-head in question.<p>

"Ya ya Goldy, I was just getting out late from that stupid two week check up. Bow down to my amazing muscles of steel!" Axel grinned, flexing his muscles.

"I'll bow to your muscles when I see someone run naked around the school. Which will be, what? Never?" Larxene laughed.

"Actually.. I wouldn't be so sure of that." Axel snorted.

"Wait.. what? Why?" Demyx asked after taking another drink of his protein shake.

"Didn't I tell you guys the deal I made with Riley?" Axel laughed.

"No, but you're going to." Demyx rolled his eyes.

"You know me oh so well mullet-boy. He said if the penpal assignment got interesting he'd run around the entire school naked. I said I'd hold him to it and he agreed." Axel winked, a smirk drifting over his lips and lighting up his eyes at the thought of writing and getting his next letter. As much as he liked Demyx and Larxene he was starting to consider Riley one of his best friends. He felt like he didn't have to hide anything around him.

"Tell him I'd totally pay to see that." Larxene laughed.

"Sure sure, right after I tell him about your amazing burping skills." Axel grinned earning a snort from Demyx.

"Oh you wouldn't dare!"

"Oh but I would."

"Oh would you two shut up." Seifer growled from the end of the table.

"Woah, sorry. Who the hell put your panties in a knot." Axel muttered.

"I _do NOT_ wear panties, Axel." Seifer hissed.

"Ok ok, you just seem in a really bad mood."

"Ya well, Hayner decided to try and get back at me for doing that to Roxas." The boy glared across the cafeteria at an oblivious camouflaged boy laughing with his friends.

"What did he do?" Larxene asked, leaning over to try to spot something different about him.

"_Nothing.._" Seifer snapped.

"It's not like we're going to laugh at you." Demyx smiled all too innocently.

"Wouldn't dare, too scared." A girl spoke from his other side.

"It's just really bad, y'know?"

"Fine.. but if you dip shits say anything you're done with." Seifer growled before pulling off his hat.

Axel and Larxene both had hands flying to their mouth in a failed attempt to stop the already echoing laughter which caused several people to turn and look. Demyx on the other hand, well his eyes literally sparkled with joy before he rushed to hug the irate boy.

"I HAVE MULLET-ED BRETHREN!" He screeched before jumping up and down in excitement earning the eyes of almost the entire cafeteria along with a lot of laughter as Seifer struggled to pull his hat back on.

"Hey, Seifer! I may be famous online for drag but at least I didn't walk out of the eighties!" Roxas shouted from across the cafeteria when he spotted him. Axel snickered. Revenge seemed to be some nice medicine here. Apparently a majority of the people in the school agreed because afraid of Seifer or not it earned on hell of a cheer.

"That's it, you're paying for that one Strife!" Seifer shouted, knocking a table out of his way as he stormed over to the now quite startled group.

"You can deal 'em but you can't take a hit?" Olette growled. "Try playing fair for once, beanie boy." Roxas took a step closer to her, it was well known Seifer wasn't sexist. He'd hit you if you were a boy or a girl.

"Move it Roxanne." Seifer growled with a smirk before knocking his feet out from under him causing his heat to crash with the table behind him.

"Why don't you grow a pair, Seifer. Even in that stupid picture Roxas was more of a man than you'd ever be!" Olette taunted. The girl had guts, Axel would give her that. Unfortunately, Seifer didn't see that as a good quality. Before she knew it Olette had her head slammed into her lunch tray on the table covering her in food and possibly giving her a concussion.

"Get your hands off her!" Hayner shouted, grabbing his own lunch tray and throwing it at the offender.

"World war three anyone? Let's not start a food fight guys.." Roxas groaned standing up. Much to his surprised Seifer listened, after staring at Hayner in shock for a moment he bolted out of the cafeteria.

"Well that was weird.." Olette muttered, picking pieces of cheese out of her hair. "Great.. I look like I've gone dumpster diving or something."

"Well at least you smell good? Mmm poutine." Roxas laughed. Axel sighed watching the group break into laughter and cheese fights as if nothing had ever happened. He wished his friends were like that.. instead he found himself going after Seifer to see where the douche bag made it off to.

* * *

><p>Dear Riley,<p>

Ya well, I may end up taking your advice sooner than later. They're being even more obnoxious then normal. I'd tell you all they've done but something tells me that it would be a dead ringer to who they are.

I normally go to the school one but I go to the YMCA a lot too. I guess I'm not deemed a threat to them? I never get any problems. If you love swimming, go anyway. There are life guards.. it's not like they'll hurt you in public.. right?

What if I start doing the same thing with exclamation marks?

Fine! Cordially (no clue but I made the same mistake then!), Alex!

P!S Oh she is, and I have no doubt she can!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading and hopefully 'read you later' :P<strong>


	9. Swim, Smirk, Sink

**A/N: A special dedication to my friend and reviewer Sango Higorashi. Happy birthday I appreciate your friendship, your support, your witty advice and your never ending supply of slushies :)**

* * *

><p>Dear Alex,<p>

Dear breadsticks please don't use that many exclamation marks it hurts my eyes. I'll even stop with the excessive dotting? My advice isn't always the best but please follow that bit, your "friends" don't all sound like they have your best interest in mind.

They could pretend to be playing around or very well wait until after I get out and am out of the building. Something tells me they'd at least point out my lack of muscles and while this diet thing is slowly getting rid of fat (not that I was fat) I suck at building muscles. I'm not exactly the most confident person in the world.

We'll see because I'm actually off to the gym right now. Wish me luck? Also, just to note it, this still sucks so I'm not running around naked.

Hopefully not dead anytime soon, Riley.

P.S She sounds a bit like one of my friends. I'd love to see them get into a burping competition. It would be interesting to see who would win.

* * *

><p>"Am I an idiot? I must be an idiot.. god Roxas why are you such an idiot. Now you're talking to yourself, just shut up now Roxas. Turn around. Why do you even want to go anyway? Stop talking to yourself!" Roxas mumbled under his breath before chuckling. He was being childish, he knew; but he wanted to work on building muscle, maybe impress his friends.. and other people. He wasn't sure why he was taking Alex's advice, but for some reason the guy seemed trustworthy.<p>

"Oh suck it up, Roxas!" He chuckled, half tempted to slap himself as he flashed his student card to the poor sucker bored out of his mind behind the desk at the entrance to the locker rooms.

Looking around he quickly changed into his swim trunks along with a tank top, grinning to himself as he put a small gem inside the locker with his street clothes before snapping the lock shut.

It wasn't until he turned around that he let out a low, depressing groan. No, there wasn't any body there with him, which could have been worse. No, there were several sets of all too expensive and recognizeable shoes along the side of the benches.

"Just my damned luck." Roxas sighed. "What was it he said? If you love swimming, go anyway?" He nodded to himself, keeping his penpal fresh in his mind among other things so he didn't chicken out.

Striding as confidently as he could he walked into the gym. On the left was a large swimming pool with many pool exercise things laying around. There were two large dryers off to the side of it near many towel racks before the tiled floor slowly transformed into a carpeted weight training area. Roxas let his eyes travel quickly away from there and the all too familiar beany and red hair before seeing the new area they had recently added on.

A gaming area, filled with excersize games like dance dance revolution, xbox connect games and wii games. Just to the behind that was an always moving rock climbing wall before it moved back into tiled flooring leading to the sauna and message rooms. It was a top notch place and Roxas was all too glad for their student discounts. It was actually his mother that constantly kept his membership intact. Probably for missing his last birthday.

Quickly, and hopefully inconspicuously, Roxas made his way over to the pool, dropping his towel off along the way before slowly and quietly sinking into the not so warm water. He let out a sigh of relief, a grin covering his features as he could just imagine the sand between his toes and the sea breeze ruffling his blond spikes. Twilight Town needed a beach, with a little dock and island with a big tree. Then maybe it would feel a little more familiar.

Quickly ducking under the water he hissed, watching the bubbles float to the surface, as he opened his eyes. That's one thing that was no different, whether it was salt or chlorine, opening your eyes hurt. He ignored it with a grin, moving his arms and resisting the urge to laugh as he propelled himself forward, relishing in the feel of the rushing water around him.

He was kind of regretting not joining the swim team now that he was back in the water. Quickly reaching the end of the pool before flipping underwater and using the edge of the pool to send his body shooting back towards the opposite end. He loved this pool because of the small step like ledges at the ends of the pool.

Instead of just shooting straight underwater like you would in most normal pools Roxas could use the ledge to shoot himself upwards out of the water for a few moments before gravity brought him back under.

It wasn't long before hours had passed him by. Time always seemed to go quicker underwater. He sighed, getting out of the water and standing under one of the large dryers, laughter bubbling in his chest as the pressure from the blowing air caused indents in his skin.

He was just grabbing his towel when he noticed, much to his distaste, the group of teenagers that were in the gaming area.

"So they never left?" Roxas muttered to himself, questioning when this talking to himself thing had become such a bad habit.

"Oi, shorty. Like what you see?" A voice called over, shaking him from his trance like state.

"I-uh.. shut up.." Roxas grumbled, barely loud enough for Axel to hear him.

"Well don't just stand there, c'mere." He smirked, instantly starting an internal war within Roxas on whether or not he felt like taunting the grim reaper today.

In the end he sighed before shaking his hair and slowly making his way over. In the gaming section, Seifer and Vivi were in a terribly one sided dance dance revolution match in which Vivi was stumbling over his own feet. Fuu and Rai cheered-well not really cheered in Fuu's case as she spoke in monotone-for the two from the sides. Axel grinned as the blond approached, casually leaning against one of the DDR support rails.

"So what brings you here? Or rather, come here often?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow as Roxas scoffed.

"The pool, and no, no thanks to you." Roxas grumbled the last part under his breath.

"You're a good swimmer? Why didn't you go for the team?" Axel asked, his eyes drifting to the gaming screens as Seifer half-heartedly bragged at another victory.

"I.." Roxas paused trying to figure out whether he should be honest or not. Alex would probably say some stupid motivational thing telling him to just be himself.. but Alex didn't know what Axel and his friends were like. "Demyx is on the swim team." He finally sighed out against his better judgement."

"Demyx? What's wrong with Demyx? He's like the friendliest guy I know." Axel looked a little stunned.

"Your friends with Demyx and it's no secret that you and your friends don't like me. The idea of another shower stall incident is kind of making the swim team sound just a little less friendly." Roxas scowled.

"You have your mind made up about us already..? but Demyx wasn't apart of that.." Axel questioned.

"What's your obsession with bothering me anyway? I just want you people to leave me alone!" Roxas spat out.

"First day, you mocked Seifer. He holds a grudge.. you get on his bad side and he does his best to destroy you."

"Ya well, like any of you would care.. I should go I'm going to be late." Roxas snapped, spinning on his heal and quickly making his way to the lockerroom so he could leave.

"That's not true... I do.."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ten points and a e-cookie to the person who got the quote :D**


	10. Split and Not Surrendering

**A/N: So it's been a while since my last update, but in my defense I was at a rather large amazing Anime con in Toronto where I ran around all day in over sized shoes. (Literally). If any of you were there, I was the hyperactive Sora.**

* * *

><p>Dear Riley,<p>

Got it, I'll stop if it's a mutual cease fire. I took your advice.. it didn't exactly work out for the best. All of my friends have kinda taken sides.. On the bright side, I'm well on my way of getting out of this damn closet which is great because I'm really tall.

As for your swimming trip, did all go well? I guess if you don't respond to this I'll know but I'd like to hope you lived and I didn't just condem you to death. As for the body building try doing a half body every other day schedule. Legs and rear one day, arms and abs the next. One day break in between each work out. Seems to work for me.

Good luck, but your still mean. Not warming up to me yet? Note: don't die.. this is - as sad as it is to admit - the only entertainment I get now a days.

Hopefully still your penpal, Alex.

P.S Well if we ever get to learning real names we'll have to arrange that now won't we?

* * *

><p>Axel sighed, sending in yet another letter. He'd have to meet up with Demyx soon or he'd be stuck on his own for the rest of the day.<p>

"AAAAXEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!" _Speak of the devil._

"Demyx? What's going o-"

"RUNNNN!" He screeched, running by so fast the Axel's hair literally whipped forward as if to follow.

"Wha-?" Axel tried to start speaking again.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" _Oh.. Seifer.. SHIT THAT MAKES A LOT MORE SENSE._ It took about two seconds to process before Axel was running after Demyx as fast as his legs could carry him; which wasn't particularly fast considering how long his legs were.

"What -pant- did -pant- you -pant- DO?" Axel squeaked in a completely manly fashion as he skidded around yet another hallway corner.

"He got mad at me for calling him a mullet muffin so I told him I'd fix it because I've done that before, right?" Demyx paused trying to catch his breath. "Well apparently bald isn't considered fixed for him.. not to mention he didn't really want to be friends after your little disowning earlier." Demyx panted.

"Wait.. Seifer's bald?" Axel stopped in his tracks causing Demyx to run straight into the girl's bathroom as he looked back in confusion.

"DEMYXX!" A loud screech came echoing from the bathroom.

"Run! RUN AWAY!" Demyx zoomed out of the bathroom, wide eyed, heading back in the direction he came from.

"But -pant- Seifer's this way?" Axel asked.

"Yes.. AND LARXENE IS BEHIND US!" Demyx jumped frantically around a now stunned and confused Seifer in a mad attempt to avoid the lightning eyed girl behind him.

"Hey baldy!" Axel shouted, running backwards for a minute to wink at the stunned Seifer before following Demyx's smoke trail.

He was so close to getting off school property all together when it happened. In all honesty he should have seen it coming, Demyx being the klutz he was.

'What happened?', you may be thinking. Well I assume you've heard of the game dominoes.. well two man dominoes now officially exists. Demyx screeched to a stop causing Axel to collide solidly with his back.. causing him to fall into two new figures who looked as floored to see him as he was them.

"Demyx?" The taller boy of the two asked, quickly offering him a hand. His name was Zexion if Axel was remembering right.

"Eeh...? Zexion.. er.. how do you know my name?" Demyx asked, taking the hand none the less.

"Not important." He sighed, rolling his eyes before watching in slight amusement as the mulletted boy took the opportunity to hide behind him.

"Demyx why are- FUUUUUCK!" Axel yelled, hands flying to his head. "Who the hell.. is touching my hair.." He growled. "..and why is everyone interrupting mee?"

"It's.. let's see, how did you put it? Oh ya, baldy." Seifer snarled.

"Hehe.. that was a joke.." Axel grinned, raising his hands in surrender.

"Well why don't we be a little more like Demyx and I were as _mulletted __brethren_.." Seifer smirked maliciously.

"Wait.. what? DON'T TOUCH THE HAIR, PLEASE!" Axel begged. _Fuck I sound like a pansy.. but I like my hair, it'll take forever to grow back._

And.. he was falling again.

"The fuck?" Seifer groaned, letting go of Axel in preference for holding the newly forming bruise on his face.

"Just because you got screwed over doesn't mean you get to screw someone else over." A voice snorted, causing Axel to look over to see the second figure who had been standing near Zexion. Roxas.

"Fuck you Strife, I'll get you some other time." He growled, trying not to let the blood from his nose get on his clothes.

"Why did you-"

"Because I'm not like you.. when I see someone in trouble, I help them out." Roxas scowled, turning on his heel and walking away.

"Fuck.." Axel groaned, ignoring his stinging eyes as guilt washed over him. "AND HE INTERRUPTED ME!" He groaned. "Demyx.. can we go to the cafeteria to get lun- THE FUCK?"

"Er... hi Axel." Demyx jumped sheepishly.

"May I ask why you're making out with the kid you just met..?" Axel deadpanned.

"Oh.. this is Zack!" Demyx grinned while Zexion rolled his eyes, offering a hand to Axel.

"And I thought my day couldn't get any weirder..." Axel sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I'm running out of e-cookies :D But here's to the following (;'.) - cookie and 10 munny - FoxLover440, J.J Storm, A Storm's Lullaby, Lilac Rose6, Luna Calamity, AlwaysNinja, EmotionalDisaster666, MaxInu23, WillCosplayForFood**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers, I read them all and they've made me smile and help me a lot when writing this. I know my grammar is bad (My beta is working over time but some of my other stories are over 400 pages and she has to do them too ^^; so I post and she edits afterwords) but thanks for bearing with. This is kind of my crack happy release story so hopefully you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**No literally.. I laugh maniacally scaring my dog while writing this story... :D**


	11. Family Visitation Rights

**A/N: I found the cure to post con depression O.o CRACK AKUROKU FICS :D (a.k.a this)**

* * *

><p>Dear Alex,<p>

Well looky here I actually lived. I'm surprised actually because before, it looked like they were going to kill me but at the pool they just ceased fire out of no where.

I agree to cease fire, I'd sign a peace treaty or something but this letter should be enough evidence to stop the punctuation war. Good luck getting out of the closet. If your friends aren't there for you despite differences and that then they're not your real friends, right?

I'll give your work out a try, (I dotted there but fixed it, woops), hopefully it'll make a difference by the time we have to do group stripping again. FUDGE. (potty mouth, I can fix that too).

Warming up and not thinking this is a pain in the ass are two completely different things. Besides, it's not particularily interesting considering everyone has their secrets. I'm just the one person listening to yours.

That is pretty sad but hey, you still have a penpal. Well, a penpal that needs to scram. I have my mother and brother visiting, well my brother is moving in but my mother is visiting.

Running out of ways to say goodbye, Riley.

P.S Sure, and let everyone know I'm gay? Not happening anytime soon. Still, sounds fun.

P.S x2 Let your friend know that her boobs smell lovely. LOL.

* * *

><p>"Roxas! Come down here please, your brother is here!" Cloud called from down stairs. <em>No mention of mom..? <em>Roxas thought with a sigh. _And so it begins._

Roxas definitely took his time going down the stairs, counting each fluff and step as he descended.

"ROXAS!" A boy grinned, running over to pull him into a tight hug.

"Hey, Sor. Long time no see?" Roxas grinned, hugging back before turning his eyes to face his mother. "Hey, mom." Roxas grinned sheepishly, giving her an awkward hug before moving back to his dad's side. It was quite clear since they first broke up that he preferred being with his dad. Despite all protests he had refused to leave his side, even if it meant temporarily losing his brother.

"Hi Roxy.. we'll visit more in a moment alright? I want to talk to your father for a second." Tifa smiled before rubbing her temples as the boys made their way up the stairs.. just out of sight but just within ear shot.

"I want full custody of both of them." She said the moment she thought they were gone.

"Well.. that wasn't beating around the bush, but there is no logical reason to take Roxas out of his home here. He has friends, and Sora just moved here willingly of his own choice." Cloud replied calmly.

"Roxas' grades have been dropping this year while Sora has been doing fine with me. They're both bright boys but I believe they'd do better with my support with Reno and I." Tifa stated firmly.

"I don't want Reno taking father place here.. I haven't dragged my relationships into either of their lives and without their consent neither should you." Cloud frowned.

"It's a damned good thing too, at least my relationships bring good influence." She scowled.

"Don't you dare bring Leon into this. You were friends with him too and you know as well as I do that he has no bad influence should I ever introduce him to the kids as more than a friend. It's the twenty-first century Tifa, being Gay isn't considered a sin anymore."

"That doesn't mean I want them influenced by.. it." Tifa replied, pacing back and forth. "You can visit but I want custody. With grades and how skinny that boy is I will win any court case if it comes to that. Don't you dare make me do that." She warned.

"Wait.. I.. what?" Sora whispered. _I'm not leaving to live with Reno and Tifa.. I love my mom sure.. and Sora.. but fuck she'd kill me if she found out if I lived there._

"I.. fine.. under one condition." Cloud sighed after a moment's thought.

"What?" Tifa asked curiously, a small smile gracing her lips. It's not like she was a terrible woman, she just had a bit of a homophobic tendency.

"The boys have to agree to it. I want what's best for them and forcing them into a situation they don't want to be in is not what's best for them." Cloud sighed. Unfortunately for Roxas, he was too busy whispering to Sora to catch this.

"Tell me what?" Sora whispered.

"I'm gay, I gotta tell mom or she's going to try and take custody. I don't want to leave my friends here." Roxas winced, eyeing Sora to gauge his reactions.

"I knew that already Roxas.." Sora deadpanned, earning a slightly stunned look. "You think I never went on your computer? Your password was easy to guess and your background was a dead ringer for gay." Sora chuckled, blushing slightly.

"Er.. awkward.. but thanks for understanding. By the way, if you stay here with me.. no one at school knows." Roxas grinned sheepishly. Sora simply smiled and mime-zipped his lips.

"Sora! Roxas! Could you two come down here for a moment. We'd like to talk to you." Tifa called up.

"Coming mom!" The two replied in unison, running down each step twice so it sounded like they had been up in Roxas' room.

"Alright, so here's the deal." Tifa started only for Roxas to interrupt her.

"I have something I've been meaning to tell you first.." He sighed, looking up at her and watching as curiosity filled brown eyes.

"Shoot, kiddo." Cloud nodded, letting him know he had the floor.

"I'm gay." Roxas blurted. _Like a band-aid, right? _Tifa looked over at Cloud with a scowl, her expression speaking instead of her voice. 'I told you so..'

"Alright.. well.. as I was saying. I would like full custody of Sora, for him to be staying full time with me. Of course, you're welcome to come too Roxas, if you want to." Tifa spoke calmly though her voice held an odd edge.

_Wait.. did she not just say a minute ago she wanted us both..? Did I just get disowned by my own mother?_

"I want to stay here mom, Roxas can help me with school and boys!" Sora piped up, playing up his ignorant smile and earning another floored shock.

"I.." Tifa paused sighing before hugging them both. "I have a meeting in the morning, I'll call you tomorrow. I love you both, take care of them, Cloud." With that she was gone.

"Wait.. you're gay?" Roxas turned to face Sora.

"Nope, but we just avoided on heck of an argument." Sora burst out laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I got some confusion from the last chapter. It's not at all filler (crack-ish yes, filler no). It's actually really important. HONEST CARDS ARE GOOD PEOPLE. I love all of your opinions good and bad especially if you need something explained. **

**The last chapter all happened in the same week that Roxas went swimming but at least the next day. Every two letters is a week. The sudden make out was because (if you didn't catch it) Demyx was already very much so in 'like' with Zexion. Though he knew him as 'Zack', his penpal. Zexion revealed himself during Axel's little conversation with Roxas.**

** I guess if you really want to classify it the entire story is filler :P It's not as serious as any of my other stories and is written purely for my own amusement.. but my friend liked it so I'm posting now :P**


	12. Family Ties

**A/N: UPDATES oh my! :D**

* * *

><p>Dear Riley,<p>

Well that's good. Alright, the previous letters were our officially treaty of peace. Shall either be broken let the traitor run through school naked. Oh wait, you're going to end up doing that anyway!

Ah, the closet. See, my friends aren't the only things keeping me stuck here. I actually like someone.. but they don't like me. They'd be the only reason worth leaving the closet for. I'll keep trying though :D Stubborn little bugger's gotta give up eventually. Oh shit, I just realized I forgot about that next thing, when is that anyway? Next week.. *please let it be next week*

Oh give in already, you luuuurve me. You're all warm and fuzzy inside there somewhere :P It's not THAT sad.. ok maybe a little. Have fun with your brother and mom. Maybe I'll get to meet him too, is he cute? haha.

Me too, Alex.

P.S I don't spill secrets, swear on my pride and dignity.

P.S x2 She will be informed.. O.O lmfao.

P.S x3 (They need a new extension word or whatever it's called) Sorry if my next letter is a bit late, I need to help my brother pack. He's moving in with his girlfriend.. or fiance or whatever. A bit of a cougar if you ask me.. oh well.)

* * *

><p>Axel sighed as he sealed the enveloped with his letter. As much as he hated to admit it, it was starting to bug him that he didn't know who he was talking to.<p>

"Holy crap, Axel's got a crush, yo!" a voice shouted down the stairs, shaking Axel from his thoughts.

"Do not!" Axel growled.

"Then what's with the dreamy look, sitting staring out the window with some love letter in your hands." Reno replied with a smirk.

"It's my penpal from school dipshit. Now do you want my help or not I haven't got all day." Axel muttered.

"Ya, ya. Not to mention Tifa's all pissy. Found out both of her kids are gay.. she's a bit homophobic. Neither of them want to stay with her." Reno replied, scratching the back of his head a bit awkwardly.

"I take it I'm not meeting her then..?" Axel rolled his eyes. The one person who knows about his little closet is the one person to be really close to a homophobe. Lovely.

"She knows that if given the choice you come first, bro. She'll just have to put up with it." Reno sighed.

"But not accept it right? I feel bad for her kids, got the rotten end of the stick much?" Axel shook his head before picking up the small T.V sitting on the dresser and hoisting it over his shoulder. "Do we have any help or is it just the two of us."

"Nope, Tifa sent over a friend, yo." Reno grinned, trying to lighten the mood as he grabbed a stack of light weight boxes.

"Who?" Axel asked with a small grunt as he almost tripped up the stairs leading into the moving truck outside.

"Some old friend of hers, uh.. Luke.. Lea... Leon! I think.." Reno laughed sheepishly.

"Someone call?" A man, a little younger than Reno, waved as he walked over. _Wait.. if he's Tifa's friend.. how old is Tifa? She has two kids my age.. wait what?_

__"Er.. You ok, kid?" The man, Leon Axel guessed, asked, waving his hand in front of the dazed teen's face.

"How old are you..?" Axel asked after a moment.

"Uh.. that's weird. Twenty-seven. Why?" Leon asked as Axel Gawked.

"RENO? How old is Tifa?" Axel spun to face his older brother.

"Thirty-two.. I told you that you needed to stop calling her a cougar. It's only five years." Reno replied, sweat running down the side of his face.

"Wait.. so she had kids at..." Axel paused to do the mental math. "FUCK? She was my age! Sixteen? ... wait.. how old was her ex..?" He asked, eyeing Reno suspiciously.

"He's thirty-three now. Do the math." Reno sighed, watching Axel try and fail to figure it out.

"Tifa was in grade eleven. Cloud was just graduating high school. Reno and I were in grade six." Leon replied after a moment.

"Wait.. you knew them all the way back then?" Reno and Axel asked at the same time.

"Er ya.. not to mention Cloud told me." Leon replied with a slight frown. I guess it must be awkward for him to.

"Wait.. you're not Cloud's-"

"Ya.." Leon shrugged.

"Alrighty... erm.. I don't know whether to find this awkward or thank you for making Tifa free for me.. heh.." Reno laughed kind of sheepishly.

"Wait.. what?" Axel asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"This is Cloud's boyfriend, and don't you dare mention it to the kids, they don't know yet." Reno glowered.

"Ya ya.."

"You know Sora?" Leon asked, eyebrow raised.

"Uh.. no.." _But that name sounds so familiar._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We're getting places! (Note: Leon didn't mention Roxas because he was only surprised Axel might have known Sora as he JUST moved there). **


	13. Sora at School

Chapter Thirteen: Sora at School

**A/N: Mwahahahaha, another cracky chapter.. a.k.a I had exams and this is the first thing that popped up into my head when I though of excuses not to study :D Now they're over and.. well.. work and stuff is insane.. but I'm trying here, I swear.**

* * *

><p>Dear Alex,<p>

You wish.. wait.. honestly? You don't know my real name, even if I DID warm up to this (which I'm not saying I am) you couldn't hold me to it.

Wait, stubborn? Why not try giving the guy some air or something. If you're lucky, he'll end up chasing you. (God knows it worked for me.. *facepalm*)

Well.. note quite lurve.. I may go for "look on with fond amusement".. at most. Sora? He's definitely the definition of cute. He's naive, innocent, child-ish and loves ice-cream. Pretty sure he's straight though, sorry bud. :P

na na na na, Riley

P.S Nice to know, hope you snapped a pic of her reaction and wish him luck for me! (See? No new word needed)

* * *

><p>"Finish up with your looove letter and let's go! If I'm late on my first day of school it's soo your fault!" Sora whined, pancake syrup layering his lips and smearing a bit on his nose. <em>How does he even get it on his nose in the first place? <em>Roxas sighed, shaking his head.

"I told you already, it's my penpal. I don't like him.." Roxas explained.

"Oh, so you do like someone? I win!" Sora grinned cheekily.

"None o-of your business!" Roxas huffed, giving his best Strife pout only to be mimicked by Sora.

"You two really are going to be late. Gooooo." Cloud laughed ushering them out of the kitchen.

"See ya dad!" The two shouted in unison before grabbing their bags and racing out the door.

"Sheesh.. it's like time jumped back five years." Cloud chuckled.

"Does this mean I can come out now?" Leon sighed, wrapping his arms around Cloud's neck as he watched the two boys run off.

"Ya huh." Cloud grinned.

* * *

><p>"So.. what class do you have first?" Roxas asked now that Sora had his schedule in hand.<p>

"Hmm, it's Mrs. Li." Sora spoke, scratching his head.

"Gym then, and we just call her Mulan by the way. Says the Mrs. makes her sound old." Roxas chuckled. He missed having her as a gym teacher compared to evil, sexist, apathetic coach of doom... er.. Coach Zhao.

"Eh.. alright." Sora nodded to himself as he tried to remember everything. Since that was first period and he was sharing lockers with Roxas who was right by the gym he just grabbed his gym stuff and let everything else sit.

"I can walk y-"

"AWWW! You were so right, he's adorable!" A voice squealed before Sora found an arm around his shoulder, eyes widening in shock.

"You.. told your friends.. I was cute?" Sora deadpanned.

"Yup! My name's Yuffie by the way. I'm a ninja so you're safe with me!" The hyper girl grinned as a rather confused Sora smiled sheepishly, nodding.

"In other words she's insane, you'll get used to her though." Roxas grinned earning a huff from the girl in question.

"I'm not insane."

"Mhmm, and Nams isn't an artist."

"I am too." Said girl smiled, holding out a hand for Sora to shake as she approached the group. "Namine, nice to meet you."

"Sora Strife." Sora grinned, shaking her hand.

"So, what classes do you have Sora?" Yuffie asked, eyeing the boy.

"I've got Gym with Mrs... Mulan first." Sora grinned. "I haven't really looked at the rest of my schedule other than that, I figure I can play it by year."

"Wait.. Roxas.. didn't Seifer's gang get transferred to Mulan's class after the uh.. shower incident?" Namine whispered quietly but Sora heard her.

"Who's Seifer? What's the Shower incident?" Sora asked, rather naively.

"Seifer is kinda like the school bully. Best to avoid him if you can. As for the shower incident, he just beat some kid or something. I don't know much about it." Roxas lied.

"Oh.. ok.. Avoid Seifer, call Mrs. Li Mulan, try to find Roxas' secret crush, return to Ninja Yuffie if I have any problems.." Sora listed. "Got it!" He grinned.

"hmpph" Roxas rolled his eyes and pouted a little bit but didn't say anything.

"Wait? Roxy has a secret crush! Ninja Yuffie is on the job! Challenge accepted!" Yuffie grinned, bopping around the group before running away with an oddly maniacal laugh. Roxas wasn't OVERLY worried as she had headed in the direction of her next class.. but it was still enough to make him face-palm.

"And there's the bell, Roxas we need to go." Namine ushered as Sora quickly waved before nervously making his way into the boys locker room.

* * *

><p>"Well you must be Sora Strife. You're late." Mulan smiled slightly as Sora bowed in apology. "We're playing badminton. We don't have anyone for you to pair up with but you can go join the singles games." She explained, nodding to a group of boys near the side.<p>

"Stop going easy on me, brat. I'm no baby, got it memorized?" A red head shouted sending the birdie speeding towards his opponents head. Sora fidgeted slightly. He had been late because the uniform he had received at the office didn't fit properly. While the shirt was perfect if not a little baggy the shorts were obviously girls and as the name states, were a little.. short.

"Who honestly tries this hard in gym class anyway?" The boy rolled his eyes sending the birdie back with ease.

"Erm.. Hi." Sora waved after approaching them only to go unnoticed. "Er.. Guys.. Mrs.. Mulan sent me over here." Again there was no response.

"Axel, stop trying to kill me with the birdie." The boy glared. _So Axel's his name.. but they're still ignoring me._

"Uhm.. Axel?" Sora tried one more time. "HIIIIIIIII! MY NAME IS SORA AND MRS. MULAN SENT ME OVER HERE TO PLAY!" Sora shouted at the top of his lungs, his face turning red causing both boys to turn in shock; the birdie falling aimlessly to the side.

"Er.. hi?" Sora repeated sheepishly in a quieter voice.

"Hey Sora. The name's Axel, got it memorized?" The red head grinned.

"Uh uh.. so uhm.. I'll be over here when you're done your game." He whispered more to himself but both boys seemed to hear.

"No.. it's ok. You seem to have enough energy to go against gym addict here. You can play." The silver haired boy threw his racket to Sora, who shakily caught it.

"Erm, thanks. You're name?" Sora asked, moving to the one end of the court.

"Riku. Hikari Riku." Riku smirked before seating himself on the stage to keep score.

"Alright shorty, let's play." Axel grinned.

"I'm not that short!" Sora growled.

"Mhmm, and I'm not that tall." Axel rolled his eyes before spiking the birdie over the net only to watch in shock as it was send flying back. The game quickly turned into a fast paced rally of hits and spikes; score stuck at zero.

"Riku.. can you play him? I'm tired..." Axel panted after a while.

"Hm.. sure." Riku replied, grabbing a racket and eyeing Sora as he got ready to serve. "So.. where are you from?"

"Destiny Islands." Sora replied as he hit the birdie.

"Why'd you move?" Riku asked, eyes not leaving Sora as the birdie went back and forth between them.

"My brother and dad live here. I was with my mom and her sister but her sister got married to some guy named Terra and my mom's boyfriend moved in and I don't really wanna live with him." Sora explained, not really sure why he was telling Riku so much, not that he normally kept secrets. He tended to be really honest but that was a little much for the first ten minutes of knowing someone.

"Why is that?"

"Er.. He's really arrogant. Kinda like Axel actually. Red hair too. Plus he says 'yo' waaay too much." Sora chuckled barely managing to spike the birdie over the net.

"That sounds like my brother Reno." Axel chuckled.

"Wait, what?" Sora stopped, the birdie smacking him upside the head.

"Why did you stop playing?" Riku asked, looking between the two.

"You're brother is going to be my step-dad?" Sora made a weird face.

"Wait.. SORA! That's where I heard that name! You're my pen-pal's twin brother aren't you!.. and I'm going to be Riley's step-uncle thing? That's creepy..." Axel muttered, wide eyed.

_Letter.. so this is the guy that Roxas keeps talking to?_

"Wait.. isn't your name supposed to be Alex? Axel? Really, that's what you used for your fake name?" Sora face palmed, how could Roxas have not figured that one out.

"What's his real name?" Axel asked, excitement quickly invading his features.

"Not telling, but I won't tell him your name either. Deal?" Sora grinned.

"No deal, not fair!" Axel whined.

"Or I could tell him your real name without telling you his." Sora's smile turned devilish.

"DEAL. ok. I agree to the other deal." Axel pouted slightly.

"Good, class is practically over. Bye Riku, Axel." Sora grinned before running how he would taunt Roxas.

* * *

><p>Dear Riley,<p>

Aww c'mon. Be an honest man and keep to your word. Like that one kid from that one manga.. what was it.. "I never go back on my word!"? Hmm.. you mean not bug him for once? That just might work. I'll give it a try, speaking of trying things. Hows that work out going for you?

Damn it.. all the cute ones are either straight or taken.. or douches :P I actually met him in one of my classes. I agree though, cute.. naive? Not so much, more like devil-ish. He won't tell me your name and he's threatening me by saying he'll tell you mine. You'll let me know if he does?

DAMN IT x2! I didn't get a pic, I shoulda. Somewhere between glee and constipation with a hint of embarrassment.. though the blush could have just as easily been the constipation.

Speaking of speaking of (not really), are you going to that big dance this friday? Not that we need to know names, but it would be kinda cool to think that we're in the same room and not even know it. One of my buddies actually met his penpal by accident with in the school a week or so ago.

hm, hm hm hm, Alex (wtf?)

P.S You're goood, and I did.

* * *

><p>"You don't get it Roxas. This guy is like, sneeze you through a brick wall: ripped!" Sora exclaimed with wild hand gestures.<p>

"Are you sure you're straight?" Yuffie asked, eyeing him.

"Err... Not important? Not gay though." Sora grinned.

"Riku is not exactly the relationship type Sora, don't even try." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"But.. he seemed nice enough?" Sora muttered.

"About as good with relationships as Axel." Roxas snorted.

"I heard that." Axel sighed, walking by the lunch table to get to Demyx and Larxene. There was only so much of this conversation he wanted to listen to.

"Hi Axel!" Demyx grinned, waving like a maniac.

"Hi... uhm.. what's with the new people?" Axel asked, eyeing a few new faces at the table.

"Well you've met Zexion, he actually agreed to eat with us instead of going to the library." Demyx explained in speed speech.

"and I'm Namine." The shy blond girl smiled extending a hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you..?"

"She's Natalie, idiot. My penpal? We ended up agreeing to meet after Demyx wouldn't shut up about Zexion." Larxene grinned.

"Well.. besides the blond hair.. you two have nothing in common." Axel deadpanned.

"Not entirely true." Namine smiled.

"I.. nope.. don't even wanna know." Axel sighed. "Wait, don't you normally hang out with Roxas and them.. aren't you supposed to hate us?" Axel questioned.

"One, yes. Two, I don't hate anybody and three, Seifer did that stuff.. and even he's got to have a good side.. somewhere." Namine said softly.

"Yup.. nothing in common. Won't they notice you're here though?" Axel asked.

"No, everyone's too preoccupied with Sora. Besides, they know Larxene is my penpal so they won't mind."

"Great.. now I'm even more left out." Axel sighed, finally sliding into one of the seats.

"Why?" Namine asked, trying not to appear too nosy.

"Can you keep a secret?" Larxene asked before Axel had a chance to respond.

"No! Larxene, you're not telling her. I don't care if she's your penpal, she's friends with them!" Axel growled in warning.

"She's really helpful with advice so give her a chance, besides, we can trust her." Larxene snapped back but Axel just groaned.

"I promise on my dignity and life that I will not share your secret Axel." Namine smiled, trying to reassure him.

"Axel is obsessed with Roxas because he likes him but he's 95% sure that Roxas is straight and now he's got to try to ignore him because his penpal, Riley advised him to and he just found out that Riley's little brother is Sora but Sora won't tell him Riley's real name so he's stuck." Larxene whispered quickly.

Namine's eyes widened as she looked at the red-head.

"See? Now she's going to make fun of me." Axel groaned.

"No.. it's just.. uhm.. Axel.. I know who your penpal is. He might be able to help you with your problem a bit more if you tell him your real name in your next letter." Namine adviced.

"Are you crazy? That could be the same as coming out to the entire school for all I know!" Axel whispered harshly.

"He won't tell, promise. Just, give it a try." Namine grinned before nudging Larxene and pointing to her watch.

"Oh, crap. We're late. Sorry Axel, we've got to go!" Larxene nodded to Zexion and Demyx who just sat there bewildered before running off.

"... my life.. sucks."

"It's about to get worse.. it's strip day." Demyx giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I tried to make this one longer to make up for the long time since my last update :D We have more progress yay!**


	14. Ignorance is Bliss

**A/N: God I love summer. It leaves so much time to do absolutely nothing useful!.. or that's what I'd like to say. Honestly I've been working on average 25-35 hours a week on top of 25 hours of volunteer work a week.. and making cosplay and filming videos. Busy as a bee is me. I do try though. So without further waiting, pen and paper :D**

* * *

><p>Dear Alex,<p>

Fine, but it's still not happening. His name is Naruto I think and you should honestly try it, it works. Or at least, it has worked until now. The work out is lovely.. I'm actually writing this on strip day and I think I've gained several pounds of muscle since the last one. Though it helps that they accidentally skipped a week.

You met Sora?.. That was stupid of me. I shouldn't have told you his name. I'll let you know if he does.. but you have to do the same if you figure out who I am. Deal?

Glee and constipation, huh? What's with everyone I know explaining things like that. First Sora and his explanation of muscular "Sneeze you through a brick wall: ripped!" and now you with your gleeful constipation.

I'm not sure I want to go. Dances were never really my thing.. I mean.. I can't dance.. at all. They're more Sora's thing. You should see that kid go. Ah, not sure if that's lucky or unlucky haha.

Riley.

* * *

><p>"Separate by gender! You know the drill!" A voice shouted and Roxas sighed again, waving to his friends before leading Sora over to the male half of the gym as the separator was pulled through the middle.<p>

"Why do they do this again?" Sora asked, fidgeting.

"No clue." Roxas sighed, stripping down before folding his clothes and putting them near Sora's by the wall.

"Holy crap Sora, how do you have that much muscle?" Roxas asked, jaw dropped.

"You know I played blitzball back at Destiny. Not to mention they actually have places to hang outside and you know.. swim." Sora grinned sheepishly.

"Unfair.. we need to vacation there sometime.. if mum is still ok with it. Sora frowned slightly, before scanning the room.

"You know.. just because she's homophobic doesn't mean she's going to stop loving you." Sora tried to cheer him up a bit.

"Look what happened with dad." Roxas retorted with an exasperated sigh.

"Yes but they were in a relationship. We're her children. There's a difference." Sora smiled sympathetically as Roxas' name got called, forcing him to the scales without a response.

"What do they think we are.. circus freaks?" A voice growled beside Sora causing him to jump.

"Oh, hi Riku." Sora said, mumbling a bit.

"They shouldn't be allowed to this." He sighed before letting his back hit the wall and sliding to the floor.

"Ya.. but the parents and school board agreed and it is technically for our own good." Sora sighed, though equally unimpressed with the idea. He waved before Riku could respond, his name being called. It bugged him how many eyes were staring through him as he stood on the scale. Sure he was small but all of the muscle he had made him heavier than he looked.. needless to say he was a little self-conscious.

_Stupid new school.. _

* * *

><p>"Aaaaaagh I hate art." Sora whined looking at a child like picture of a fruit bowl on his canvas. "Stupid twin got all the art genes.. not fair."<p>

"Oh shush, you got all and everything athletic." Roxas rolled his eyes, dabbing more at the scenery on his big canvas.

"Hey Roxas.. why did you draw me and Riku in a boat?" Sora asked, tilting his head.

"It's Riku and I grammar idiot.. and uh.. I don't know.. I wasn't really thinking when I drew this.. not to mention I didn't really know who Riku was." Roxas muttered under his breath, now that he looked again, there was no way it WASN'T Riku.

"Whateeeeever.." Sora whined. "That's weird.."

"No kidding.. uhm Sora.. Is that supposed to be a baseball bat in your bowl of fruit?" Roxas stiffled a chuckle.

"It's a banana!" Sora shouted indignantly.

"Heh, sorry." Roxas bit out before bursting into laughter, Hayner and Namine looking over at the commotion only to join in when they saw the picture.

"Fine.. I'll do a different one." Sora pouted ripping down the painting and pouting at a new blank surface.

"You didn't have to do that Sor, I was just joking." Roxas eyed him.

"It's ok! Now I can draw Rover." Sora's face split in half with a smile as he started outlining the rusty furred husky in pencil.

"Wait.. you named that dog Rover?" Hayner snorted.

"It's kinda like an inside joke, don't judge." Roxas pouted.

"Judging." Hayner laughed.

"Neh, Namine. Can I ask something?" Sora asked after a moment of staring through his canvas.

"Sure, what's up?" She smiled.

"You know Kairi, right?" He questioned.

"Mhmm, we used to be close friends back when we both lived in Hallow Bastion." Namine smiled.

"Does she ever come up to visit?" Sora sighed more than asked, eyes glancing back at the half mutated dog that was on his canvas.

"Not really.. I've gone down there a couple of times though." Namine smiled slightly, moving to place a hand on Sora's shoulder in what she hoped was a comforting way.

"Thanks.."

"Sora there's someone here to see you..?" The teacher sighed, nodding towards the door to show a familiar red-head.

"Axel?" Roxas questioned as said red-head made his way to their little group.

"Sora, can I talk to you for a minute?" Axel asked, completely ignoring Roxas' question and leaving him oddly dumbfounded.

"Sure." Sora smiled, nodding to his friends before following Axel out of the room into the hall.

"What the fuck just happened?" Roxas asked, still staring after them.

"No clue, dude." Hayner replied, shaking his head before turning back to his work while Namine just giggled with a knowing smile.


	15. Dancing in Drag

**A/N: Alrighty, still really busy. Not to mention AkuRoku day is coming up and not only am I writing a short one shot for that and making an extra long chapter of this story, I'm also a cosplayer so I'm making a music video :D (Which I may or may not link to here depending on how I feel and who else is interested in seeing it)**

**Edit:.. it's way after AkuRoku day and I left the original description for the info in it but some major things have changed for me recently. I can't explain one to the fullest but one thing would be I took up Beta-ing an InuYasha/Kouga fanfiction called Puppy Loving by Sheiala (It's pretty good :) The second is I moved out. This has resulted in some good and bad things. **

**Good things: I can now PM so if you have suggestions or questions feel free to review or PM me. I respond to everyone when I have the time.**

**Bad things: even slower updates.**

**School has started and at 16 I no longer live with my mom. I have a fair deal more responsibility on my shoulders and it will show with how quick I can get my updates out. This is also why I haven't updated in almost a month.. I am legally my own guardian.. and I legally don't exist. The joy. I'm trying here so hopefully I'll get a bit of slack? :) Anyway, enjoy this extra fun chapter as a way to make up for the absence.**

* * *

><p>Dear Riley,<p>

Aah, I knew it was from an anime. Just wasn't quite sure which one. Congrats on the improvement! My new-er friend (possibly your friend) actually suggested I do something different.. I uhm. Well I talked to your brother a little bit during one of his classes. I promise I'll tell you if I figure it out but uhm, they both suggested I just tell you who I am. Namine wouldn't explain much (she's my new-er friend) but Sora said you might be able to help me out the most.

I want you to promise me something before I say anything though, no matter who you may be to me outside of these letters we'll keep being friends?

On a brighter note maybe your friends are just creative.. though I hope to god it's not possible to sneeze someone through a brick wall... O.o. As for the dance, I hope you go. You don't HAVE to dance. I don't (but can) dance and I'm going just to hang out with my friends, that's actually where I'm heading now. Maybe if I'm lucky that guy will notice me :P

Alex.

* * *

><p>"Axel for the love of god will you hurry up! Namine said Roxas probably wouldn't show up anyway so stop making yourself pretty and let's go have fun!" Demyx shouted up the stairs of his friends house.<p>

"A guy can hope, can't he?" Axel asked, finally walking down the stairs. He wore a sleeveless, red and black, plaid hoodie with a pair of black skinny jeans. His normal wallet, an odd square in his back pocket, the chain draping over his thigh and attaching to one of his belt loops.

"Ahem.. you are aware we're going to a school dance and not some poetry reading held in a strip club, right?" Larxene snorted, having just walked in the door to pick the two up.

"You are aware that when you have two sexy male dates you don't have the option of complaining about what they wear, right?" Axel retorted. Before Larxene could respond another figure stepped out from behind her.

"Actually, I stole one of those two sexy male dates, so by your rules, she can." Zexion smiled, offering a hand to Demyx and walking him to the car.

"Oh.. does this mean I don't have to call shotgun?" Axel asked, eyebrow raised.

"I'm pretty sure those two are more than happy together in the back." Larxene replied with a laugh.

"Oh shut up you two, we're not going to do anything in the car." Demyx whined.

"So you're going to do something later when you're not in the car?" Axel burst out laughing.

"I didn't say that!" Demyx looked between his two friends, now doubled over with laughter, rather helplessly.

"You sort of implied it, Dem." Axel chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye before bounding down the drive-way and hopping in to the front passenger seat of Larxene's Audi. Demyx let out a small huff in the back seat, folding his arms and pouting but saying nothing more on the subject.

It wasn't a long drive to get to the school, it usually took six and a half minutes, or enough time to jam to two good songs if they sat in the parking lot for the end of the second.

After 'My Band' finished playing and Axel had finished his little hip dance to 'My Salsa' the crew laughed, waltzing up to the school entrance. The pavement they stood on practically pulsed with the beat of ear-shattering music. The inside of the school was dark but there were flashing, coloured lights everywhere.

"Larxene!" Namine shouted over the loud music as they reached the gym, running over to give her a hug. "You guys finally showed up." She grinned.

"Ya, Axel needed to make his hair pretty first." Larxene snorted.

"Well it's a good thing he did, guess who decided to show up?" Namine asked with a face splitting smile.

"Roxas..?" Axel guessed after a minute.

"Brain stall much? Who else?" Larxene laughed as Namine nodded.

"If that wasn't enough, you should see what he's wearing." Namine winked before disappearing into the gym without a second glance.

"What did she mean by that?" Axel asked, looking around at his friends.

"Go find out?" Zexion suggested, nodding to the door. Axel nodded, more to himself than anything, and walked through. He had to blink a few times as the true volume of the music hit him like a force field.

Looking around there was a giant circle of people in the middle of the room, random shouts and cheers faintly heard over the music. Pushing a few people aside Axel made his way to the center only to be slightly awestruck. Riley hadn't been kidding when he said his brother could dance. In the center of the the circle stood Riku and Sora. The two of them in a full blown dance off. Sora moved through styles like minutes. In one he was doing liquid ink and in the next he was belly dancing. Where did the kid learn all of this stuff?

Riku just started to rebuttal with a shuffle/popping mix-breed when Axel tore his eyes away from the circle. He wasn't here for Sora, he was here for Roxas. Looking around he found said target near one of the open doors, leaning against the wall. His normally blonde hair had blood red streaks running through it, probably done with kool aid. He had a ripped, skin tight, white tank top with a checkers of fishnet running around the midsection. He had a pair of trip pants adorned with chains and zippers and his usual sneakers.

"Namine wasn't kidding." Axel whispered under his breath as he made his way over. "Never thought you'd be a wall flower." He chuckled, speaking loud enough for Roxas to hear him. Roxas looked up with a start before shrugging.

"Ya.. I'm not much of a dancer.. I mean I knew a few things but I dislike dancing in public." Roxas replied.

"So.. you wouldn't be up for dancing with me then?" Axel smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Haha, the great Axel, gay. That's a good one." Roxas rolled his eyes before chuckling slightly.

"Well if you're not hanging out with your friends and you're not dancing, what are you here for?" Axel inquired, his face contorting in confusion.

"My brother dragged me along. He's the dancer, you might have seen him already." Roxas shrugged, nodding to the big circle. Axel was about to respond, mouth open before it clicked. His eyes widened, his mouth remaining agape.

"What..?" Roxas asked after a minute.

"Sora is your brother?" Axel managed to squeak after a minute.

"Uh ya.. is that a problem?" Roxas asked, quirking an eyebrow at Axel's strange behaviour.

"You're gay.." Axel said more to himself while Roxas reeled back.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Roxas scowled, obviously debating walking away or not.

"Ok, scratch that.. I worded that really, really wrong." Axel muttered grabbing his forehead.

"Ya, you did. Thirty seconds, rephrase or I'm off to find Namine." Roxas glared.

"I didn't mean you're gay, well.. I did.. and you are.. n-n-no not like that. I mean, you're Riley!" Axel finally pushed out his face slowly changing colour to match his hair. Roxas visibly tensed up as he eyed Axel. Taking a moment before facepalming, the sound of his hand hitting his forehead echoing over the music.

"Oh my god, you're Alex. Axel.. Alex.. how did I not guess that?" Roxas growled at himself. "Wait..you're actually gay?" Roxas asked looking up, a slight gleam in his eyes.

"Oh c'mon! Don't tell, dude! You were totally my friend five minutes ago even if you didn't realize it!" Axel begged.

"Fine fine, but I'm still not running around naked." Roxas smirked.

"You suck." Axel rolled his eyes.

"You're just sad you don't get to watch." Roxas laughed.

"Not like you don't want me to." Axel grinned.

"Oi Axel! Stooped to hanging with the low crowd now? You gay too?" A voice shouted yet managed to make it sound like a sneer at the same time. Turning around Axel saw Seifer, flocked by Fuu and Rai, smirking.

"Oh shut up Seifer, just because your insecure about your sexuality doesn't mean you have the right to mock other's." Hayner shouted back, having come back with Namine and the gang to find Roxas.

"You gay too or something?" Seifer snorted, a gleam of something else behind his eyes.

"Never said that, but you probably want me to be." Hayner laughed. "Anyway, Axel is as straight as they come and I bet even Roxas could get a girl quicker than you." Hayner jeered.

"Seifer. The Best. Better than you." Fuu retorted angrily from behind him.

"Mhmm, sure. But you wouldn't want to go out with him, would you?" Hayner asked, raising an eyebrow. It was Fuu's turn to be speechless. She looked extremely confused for a moment before retreating, completely silent, behind Rai and Seifer.

"Gee.. thanks." Seifer rolled his eyes. "Anyway, how much you want to bet. I could get a girl to dance with me way quicker than Roxas." Seifer challenged.

"Ya, right!" Roxas rolled his eyes, fists clenched.

"Fine, you each have until the end of the next slow song to find a girl to dance with. You have to get them to kiss you by the end of the song." Hayner grinned, eyeing Roxas. Oh how he felt for his obviously gay best friend.

"Su-.. wait what?!" Roxas turned to face Hayner.

"What, think you can't do it?" Seifer grinned.

"Of course I can but that's just using a girl!" Roxas replied quickly.

"So? Find one that actually likes you and wouldn't mind then. That just makes it even easier for me than it already is." Seifer smirked.

"Ugh, fine, but you're going down." Roxas scowled.

"Wait, what happens to the loser?" Seifer asked, turning to Hayner.

"Since the loser is going to be dubbed gay, they have to kiss one boy at the dance." Hayner grinned devilishly.

"WHAT?!" Seifer and Roxas shouted in unison.

"What? That shouldn't be a problem for either of you considering you are both so confident in your ability to get girls." Hayner laughed.

"You're going down blondie." Seifer growled before stalking into the crowd.

"What the hell was that Hayner?! You know I'm not going to win this!" Roxas started panicking.

"Why don't you just dance with Namine or Olette?" Hayner suggested with a shrug.

"Uh.. not Olette." Pence looked as his feet slightly awkwardly.

"Oh ya, you two are dating now, forgot about that. Er, Namine then?" Hayner tried.

"As much as I like Roxas I'm not comfortable with kissing him considering.. well.. he's actually gay." Namine replied kind of sheepishly.

"I'm screwed." Roxas groaned before turning on his heel and manoeuvring through the crowd.

"Anybody know a girl he can snog?" Axel asked, looking between everyone. Everyone shook their heads with the exception of Larxene who was grinning like a hyena.

"I do." She grinned.

"Great! Who?" Hayner asked.

"Axel." She replied, her grin growing by the second.

"Uhm.. as much as we joke.. you know I'm not actually a girl right?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not yet you aren't. But you're about to be." She grinned before dragging Axel behind her through the crowd. Olette and Namine following close behind. Axel looking back at Demyx, Hayner and Pence with terrified glance.

"How much you want to bet he won't come out of the bathroom." Hayner asked as an after thought.

"Twenty bucks he does come out." Demyx replied, still staring after his friend who he was pretty sure he was about to see in drag.

* * *

><p>"No offence, but you're completely nuts! There is no way this will work!" Axel shouted from inside of one of the stalls in the girls bathroom.<p>

"Oh just shut up and put on my dress, I'm not the much shorter than you." Larxene rolled her eyes.

"Wait! Wait!" Yuffie cried, bursting into the bathroom. "I keep a spare bra in my locker for gym class, it's clean." She grinned, tossing it over the stall door to Axel who merely groaned.

When he walked out he was wearing a pair of knee high leather boots, fish net tights and a small, strapless black dress which came down to about mid-thigh.

"Why do I get the feeling you've been prepared for this for a long time?" Axel asked, looking at Larxene.

"I have, and it'll be funny." She grinned, pulling out a hair straightener and working on flattening Axel's ridiculous spikes as Namine started on his make up.

"Pucker your lips." Namine ordered and Axel sighed but did as he was told.

"You guys know we only have like ten minutes right?" Yuffie reminded, checking her watch.

"We're on it." Larxene grinned, taking a small butterfly clip to hold Axel's bangs out of his eyes. After several more minutes of burning, eye gouging, terrifying make over, Axel found himself looking at a relatively sexy girl with bright red hair and a slightly gothic style in the mirror.

"How the hell did you guys do that?" He asked, still staring at himself.

"Magic, now get your ass out there to save Roxas." Larxene grinned.

"You expect me to go out there like this? Someone is going to recognize me!" Axel complained, gripping the sink so they couldn't drag him out.

"So? You're Axel's sister who is also my best friend. You're also Roxy's date. So get going." Namine grinned. Axel sighed, his heart fluttering for a minute before he walked out, trying his best to sway his hips and act feminine.

"Ew.. that is gross." Axel muttered to himself in a slightly girly tone as he noticed a guy checking him out. He almost hit his head off a nearby locker when he thought about what he said. Being gay, a guy checking him out was not gross at all. But for some reason it felt invasive and wrong when he was dressed up as a girl. Weird.

He blended in once he entered the dance itself, only getting the odd look from people who didn't recognize "her". Sora was attempting to tag out of the dance circle where Riku was still going strong. Axel grinned to himself and stood in the crowd to watch. That way he would be in the centre of the dance floor whenever the slow song came on.

"Dying. Anyone. Tag. Please." Sora panted, hunched over resting his arms on his knees.

"I'll tag you!" A obviously fake high pitched voice spoke from behind Axel, he whipped behind to see a grinning Hayner. Hayner waggled his fingers before hightailing it out of there.

"Oh thank god." Sora grinned, looking to Axel and tagging him before Axel found himself pushed into the circle.

"And I thought this night couldn't get any worse." Axel grumbled.

"Ax-" Riku asked after a moment of cocking his eyebrow in awe'd, hilarious confusion.

"Alexandria, nice to meet you." Axel's cheek twitched as he cut Riku off, his eyes glaring with an obvious "you mention it I kill you" kind of gleam.

"N-nice to meet you to." Riku stuttered in an attempt to hide his laughter. As the next fast song came on Riku slowly switched his style to fit the beat and Axel side and found himself all to conscious of his dance style as he attempted to keep up. Don't get it wrong, he's a great dancer.. but he was used to dancing as a boy.. and definitely NOT in a dress. He didn't want to flash anybody or appear to masculine.

He was only just getting into it, learning how to pop right without fear of his boobs falling off or his dress flying up. His hips were starting to get this natural girly sway and Riku was just looking honestly flabbergasted when the songs switched.

"Shit.. a slow song." Axel's eyes widened, without a second glance he was out of the circle.

He had to find that blond.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is dedicated to my best friend who's in desperate need of a pick me up. Hope my cliff hanger didn't drive you too crazy ;D**


	16. Blood on the Dance Floor

**A/N: So life is slowing down a bit we can hope to a get a few more of these in the near future. We're actually getting very close to the end of this fic sadly. I can't imagine more than 5-7 chapters left though there will be at LEAST two. **

**On the bright side I'll be starting up another AkuRoku themed fic based in the future. Kind of has a hunger games feel to it in a way. :) and a good friend and reader of this story is starting up a high school fanfic that is AkuRoku. I'm her beta with benefits (co-author with less writing. LOL) so I'll post a link here when that gets up and running :)**

**Enjoy the chappy.**

* * *

><p>Axel faintly recognized the song echoing through the gym's speakers. When you say nothing at all, by Alison something or other. Stupid Reno and his girly music tastes. He shook his feminine hair style, the clip bobbing against his head as he did so, to clear the thoughts. He needed to find Roxas, not imagine Reno singing as he cleaned their old house.<p>

Looking around he scowled in distaste, Seifer was looking around for a girl even more frantically than he was looking for Roxas. Axel had just been about to turn around and try another part of the gym when said bald-headed ex-friend started making his way to Axel.

Oh. Hell. No.

"Er.. hi.. I haven't seen you around here before but.. you're really pretty.. would you like to dance with me?" Seifer asked rather sheepishly, shuffling his feet in embarrassment, if not for the situation Axel probably would have laughed.

"Uhm, I'm actually looking for my friend, she set me up on a blind date and I haven't spotted them." Axel giggled slightly with a falsely high voice.

"Oh.. uhm.. who?" Seifer asked after a moment, his eyes already back to glancing around the room.

"Larxene? The guy's name is Roxas." Axel grinned oh too sweetly, his inner mind laughing maniacally.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he left to go outside a few minutes ago. You might be able to find him there?" Seifer smiled _politely. _Axel mentally rolled his eyes._ Pfft, as if._

"Oh alright, they told me to meet them in here so I guess I'll just wait for them to come back. Thank you." Axel replied with a mock smile.

"I take it you wouldn't want one dance while you wait?" Seifer gave one last ditch effort attempt.

"No, I'm here with him. Sorry." Axel smiled, waved rather ditz-ily and pretended to gag as he quickly walked away. Off to the side Demyx and Hayner laughed their asses off, having watched the entire scene.

"Where the hell is that blond idiot?!" Axel growled under his breath, smacking right into none other than his brown haired devil brother.

"Ax-" Sora started only to shut up immediately as Axel threw his hand over Sora's mouth.

"Shut up, I'm saving your brother's ass. Have you seen him?" Axel asked impatiently. Sora nodded, snickering as Axel lowered his hand, and pointed over to where the blond sat dejectedly against the stage.

"Thanks." Axel smiled slightly, butterflies enveloping his stomach as he made his way to Roxas. Without saying a word he slid down the stage and sat beside him. Roxas looked up, blinking in confusion for a minute before his entire face went as white as a sheet.

"This is all a dream.. fuck Hayner is even mean in my dream!" Roxas muttered to himself, jaw slack.

"You're not dreaming." Axel rolled his eyes, careful to keep his voice high. In the same second Roxas' face turned to match Axel's hair.

"Axel?! What the hell are you doing?" Roxas almost screeched. He was almost tempted to check his nose for blood. Thank god some things in anime, stay in anime.

"You need a girl, Larxene had an idea." Axel replied nonchalantly though his fidgeting gave away how nervous he was. Roxas snorted.

"I imagine Riley would find that amusing.. wait.. is Larxene vanilla girl?" Roxas asked, jaw going slack yet again. Axel merely nodded with a chuckle.

"She definitely needs to get into a burping contest with Yuffie." Roxas grinned before pausing slightly. The song was half way over..

"Do you want to dance with me now or not?" Axel finally asked, standing up and dusting off his rear.

"Are you sure..?" Roxas asked, looking at his feet. For this to work he'd have to kiss Axel too. This entire time the man in front of him had been one of his worst enemies; but he'd also been his best friend. He couldn't even attempt to deny his feelings for him, and Axel had said he was gay.

"Even if I wasn't sure, it's a bit late now." Axel merely gestured to his outfit causing Roxas to blush again before he rolled his eyes.

"Point taken." Roxas muttered, trying his best not to let his eyes wander to find his friends who he knew were off laughing somewhere in the same room. Quickly, he took Axel's hand and lead him to the centre of the gym, hoping to whatever gods there were out there that his own wasn't clammy.

"You've never danced with a girl before have you." Axel stated more than asked, a slight smirk gracing his lips as Roxas fumbled awkwardly, not really sure what to do.

"Ya, you're the first _girl_ I've danced with." Roxas snorted.

"Well fine then, be sarcastic and I won't help you." Axel laughed as Roxas' face fell.

"W-what?! That's not fair!" Roxas whispered with wide eyes.

"Oh jeez, Roxy. I was joking." Axel rolled his eyes, taking Roxas' arms and placing them around his own waist, chuckling as the blonde boy yelped in surprise. "Roxas, it's _just_ a dance." Axel spoke slowly.

"I-I know that." Roxas bit out, this wasn't nearly as awkward as he thought it would be. As they slowly moved with the music he couldn't help but notice how sharp Axel's hips were. If their friendship status withheld the night he was determined to make Axel eat something. _Maybe on a dinner date._ Roxas' thoughts whispered.

"This would be so much easier if you were the girl." Roxas could feel Axel's hearty chuckles through his chest.

"Why would _I_ be the girl?" Roxas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're practically half my height, shorty." Axel grinned.

"I'm not a shorty!" Roxas pouted indignantly. "Besides, you're the one with the long hair and the dress." He grinned.

"And you like it." Axel grinned right back, catching Roxas off guard so he stumbled and Axel had to catch him.

"Shuddup." Roxas muttered. Axel's grin merely widened to resemble that of the Cheshire cat.

"So it's true?" Axel asked slyly.

"Why do you care?" Roxas finally bit out, this was not what he was expecting his first dance to be like. Fighting with his crush, who was taller than him, dressed in drag.

"Did you not hear me in the letters.. I'm gay." Axel re-iterated slowly.

"So..?" Roxas asked rather impatiently.

"Did you not hear me at the gym then..?" Axel tried again.

"What..?" Roxas asked, slowly realizing that that may have been why Axel hadn't really bothered him. Alex was the one to tell him to go to the gym anyway.. and apparently he was going to start ignoring his male, stubborn crush.. which happened around the same time Axel completely ignored him in turn for talking to Sora.

"I said.. that's not true, I do." Axel said, a small hopefully smirk gleaming behind his eyes.

"Wait I.. oooh.." Roxas let out a slow breath.

"So that means you-" Roxas was interrupted. Axel rolled his eyes, dense, he needed to add the word dense in his list of things describing the stubborn, short, attr- blonde. So instead of letting Roxas finish his sentence, Axel leaned down and let their lips meet.

Roxas paused at first, eyes blinking in shock before they slowly slip closed and he gave in to the kiss. Axel grinned, his arms tightening their grip around Roxas' neck. _Crap.. I have to remember I'm a fuckin' girl here._

"Ahem.." A voice coughed just as he thought that. The two broke apart with a startled jump, each their own shade of red with embarrassment. Hayner stood watching the both of them, grinning like a madman.

"You won the bet, you may want to stop undressing each other on the dance floor. Wouldn't want to change that win to a lose now would we?" He cackled, pointing to an open-mouthed, shell shocked Seifer on the other side of the gym. Beside him was Namine attempting to comfort him.

"How the hell did you win?" Seifer growled.

"Win what..?" Axel asked with a devious grin and falsetto voice.

"The best, who could get a girl first." Hayner explained for him. Roxas looked confused but said nothing.

"You mean you only wanted to dance with me to win a bet?" Axel asked, his expression turning fiery as he turned on Roxas.

"Uh..no..?" Roxas squeaked despite the logic that Axel had dressed up specifically for the bet. Seifer only laughed.

"Oh ok, good." Axel grinned, before turning around and slapping Seifer. "Next time you're going to ask a girl to dance, do it for the right reasons. And don't you ever try to mislead me again!" He shouted shrilly, making as much of a scene as he could.

Seifer just sat there as dumbfounded as ever.

"S-sorry." He muttered.

"So, you lost the bet. Who's the lucky guy gonna be?" Hayner grinned. Seifer's face turned beat red in an instant.

"I'm not kissing a guy!" He practically shrieked.

"But we made a deal." Roxas grinned, finding this amusing. He couldn't really lose in this situation.

"B-but.. does she even count as a girl?! She's twice as tall as him and her tits are tiny!" Seifer stuttered in a last ditch effort. To his surprise, two 'girls' shouted indignantly at that last comment. Axel and Yuffie.

"My boobs are not small!" Yuffie exclaimed and everyone froze.

"Wait.. what?" Seifer asked, trying to comprehend the situation. After a moments thought he marched over to Axel and grabbed "her" boobs.

"You're a dud-.. no way.. Axel?!" His eyes widened.

"Alright, then I proclaim this a tie!" Namine cut in. "Since Roxas did manage to get a dance and kiss from someone who looks like a girl and Seifer didn't."

"So I don't have to kiss any guys?" Seifer asked, he could mock Axel later, his status was more important.

"No, Roxas has already kissed a guy, Axel. You both have to do the dare." Hayner grinned.

"Fuck no! Not happening!" He growled.

"Why not? Not secure enough with your sexuality to kiss a guy and still know you're straight?" Roxas asked, ignoring the fact that this meant nothing coming from him, a completely gay guy.

"I am but I don't like guys, I'm not kissing one. That's backwards." Seifer growled, embarrassed and slowly backing up like a small deer trying to avoid being prey.

"Then you aren't." Hayner attempted egging him on. "Even I could kiss a guy if I needed to." He laughed. A few eyes widened at this statement but no one said anything.

"Actually, now that I think about, you're the only one here who wouldn't. Even the girls are more manly than you." He grinned, winking apologetically at Namine, Yuffie, Olette and Larxene.

"I don't believe that." Seifer growled.

"Oh really now? Alright then." Hayner sighed, shrugging his shoulders before _strutting_ over to Seifer and giving him a quick 4 second kiss. "See? No problem." He grinned.

Seifer on the other hand looked dumbfounded, embarrassed and out of place. He looked around to see the majority of the school had indeed witness that, no thanks to Axel's previous outbursts, and took the shocked expressions of the group around him as a chance to bolt out of the gym.

"What just happened..?" Roxas asked after a few moments of silence.

"Seifer's gay, that's what just happened." Hayner grinned.

"How do you know, he didn't look like he enjoyed it." Axel asked, raised eyebrow.

"That's because you didn't feel him kiss back." Hayner's grin grew.

"Should anyone go check up on him?" Namine asked slowly.

"I will, you guys are taking different rides anyway and the dance is almost over." Hayner shrugged, running after the bald boy.

"Well this was.. interesting.." Larxene smiled.

"Yup, it sure was... so.. Roxas." Axel stalled.

"What?" Roxas asked, taking his turn to look slightly out of place.

"One more dance?" Axel grinned.

* * *

><p>"So how was it..?" Demyx gushed while Larxene snorted.<p>

"God he's more of a sap than me and I'm a girl." She laughed.

"Ya ya.. and uh.. well.. he's kinda aggressive." Axel chuckled sheepishly. "I guess it kind of comes with being a guy.. but all of the girls I've kissed are really soft and sweet, and don't get my wrong, he's both of those things. But he kinda has a kick to him. Kinda like eating a spicy burrito. At first it's soft and chewy and yummy and then _BAM!_ Spice." Axel grinned.

"I'm totally telling him you compared him to a burrito." Larxene grinned and Axel's eyes widened.

"Oh god don't! He'll kill me!" Axel whined. Larxene merely laughed.


	17. These are my confessions

**A/N: Haha, see? I'm getting better at this :D (for now). I still can't believe I said 20 chapters in one week when I started this. I too would love me some Roxas burrito. Sadly it is not so. Thanks for all the reviews and support guys, I really appreciate it and I'm glad you like it :D I read each and every one of them :)**

* * *

><p>Roxas let a nervous shiver rush through his limbs as he walked down the familiar path to school with Sora. When he had gotten home last night he had finally met Leon as his father's boyfriend. It was strange, but not in a bad way. The idea of a proper family after all this time was really nice. Sora and Leon had these funny little arguments but it was endearing in a way.<p>

On the down side, he hadn't talked to Axel since the dance. Considering their relationship of enemies/friends before, he didn't even have the pyro's phone number or even facebook. That's why he was nervous, sure he was within the three day rules.. but did that apply to homosexual relationships? Was this even considered a relationship? Where did they stand?

Roxas just wasn't sure.

"Oh would you stop worrying about it? You're making me antsy and it's not even my problem!" Sora shouted, exasperated.

"Well, gee. I'm sorry it wasn't Riku who was dressing in drag for you." Roxas rolled his eyes but continued tapping his fingers against his leg as he walked.

"Riku.. wha? I don't like Riku." Sora frowned, trying to figure out what Roxas was getting at.

"You sure? Because he sure likes you." Roxas snorted.

"No he doesn't. We're just really good friends! Besides, Kairi's back home on Destiny Islands." Sora reasoned.

"Mhmm, and probably with some random guy already. Think about it for a minute Sora, do you ever see Riku hang out with ANYONE other than you?" Roxas asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Well.. no.. but that's just because we're best friends!" Sora nodded to himself.

"Mhmm, with benefits." Roxas coughed under his breath.

"I heard that." Sora pouted. "And how does that even work! Riku doesn't have a vagina." Sora stated, matter-of-factly.

Roxas froze on the spot, looking at his brother dumbfounded. "Please say that was a joke." He asked, disbelievingly.

"Uh.. no?" Sora replied.

"Sora, you said you saw my computer background.. didn't you?" Roxas tried again.

"Well ya but that wasn't sex." Sora pointed it out.

"Yes but it's still a benefit, besides, you've got other holes, don't you?" Roxas smirked slightly at Sora's aghast, beat red expression.

"S-stuff isn't meant to go in there!" Sora whined, shuddering slightly.

"Don't knock it till you've tried it." Roxas replied with a shrug.

"So you've tried it." Sora shot back, taking the chance to wheel the conversation in a different direction.

"Well -I.. n-not with another guy... but that's not the point!" Roxas growled.

"Then how do you know?" Sora grinned.

"I just do, now stop avoiding the subject." Roxas sighed, cracking his neck.

"I think you're the one avoiding the subject, speaking of which, he just walked that-a-way." Sora grinned, pointing after the flaming red hair that disappeared inside the school doors.

"Greaaaaaaat..." Roxas sighed sarcastically, though that didn't stop his eyes from following him.

"Just go talk to him." Sora nudged again.

"What if I don't want to?" Roxas whispered, meaning to sound sarcastic; it didn't exactly come out that way though.

"You do, I know you do. You're just nervous. C'mon, if he's going to kiss you on the dance floor in the middle of the entire school, I'm pretty sure he likes you." Sora pointed out.

"He only did that to save my ass from Seifer." Roxas groaned.

"How do you know?" Sora asked.

".. I don't.." Roxas sighed, shaking his blond spikes, hiking his bag higher up his shoulder, and marching up the steps into the school.

"Is he off to talk to Axel?" Demyx asked, having just walked up behind Sora.

"Yup. He's as nervous and scared as a baby kitten though." Sora laughed and Demyx snorted.

"Not sure why, apparently kissing him is like eating a burrito." Demyx laughed.

"Wait.. what?" Sora asked. Demyx grinned, going into the story as Sora proceeded to laugh himself right into a nearby flag pole.

* * *

><p>"You can do this, Roxas, you can do this, Roxas, you can do this, Ro... fuck, I can't do this." Roxas growled to himself, bee lining right past the red-head in mind and going to his locker to get his stuff. This really wasn't working out for him. By the time he finished getting his stuff, he turned to see Axel rush past him, not even sparing a second glance.<p>

"Great.." he sighed. Of course Sora was full of it, we was probably on another pancake syrup sugar high.

He quickly changed routes to the attendance office where the letter drop box was. Standing in front of the secretary's desk he tapped his foot impatiently. The rather plump woman was chattering animatedly into an over-sized telephone.

When she finally got off, she simply held out her hand for the envelope she expected Roxas to hand her.

"Uhm.. miss C? Do we still have to hand in the letter if we found out who our penpal was?" Roxas asked after a minute, fumbling with his letter.

"The principle told us to take the letter regardless until the program is finished, which it isn't." Miss C shrugged slightly.

"Oh.. uh.. ok." Roxas sighed, handing her the letter and quickly hightailing it out of the office.

He shouldn't have wrote that stupid letter.

* * *

><p>Dear Alex,<p>

It sounds weird calling you that now that I know who you really are. But that's beside the point, I talked with Sora and Namine a bit and.. well I've decided I'm going to be honest.

I'm not quite sure where to start, so uh, the beginning might work.

When we first started doing these letters, I didn't want to. It was a pain, I felt uncomfortable, I didn't want to share my thoughts. People think enough about me and dislike me enough as it is without someone accidentally figuring out my secrets. I immediately became defensive in my writing and you joked, it was as if you made it your goal to get me to open up despite not knowing who I really was.

When we started the weight program, my mood got worse. I guess sarcasm really became my defense mechanism because I used it a lot. I felt bad, because I wanted to attempt to be your friend.. but at the same time you obviously didn't like me. When you did your weights and did that odd flexy-winky thing it's probably a good thing on my part that you got embarrassed and ducked away. Because I kind of turned into a tomato.. not that I'm a fruit cake or anything.

Despite avoiding you in an attempt to hide myself, you kept popping up wherever I went. The day I overheard my mom and dad get into a massive fight over the phone, you managed to bump into me in the main office. Despite my anger and how rude I was, you tried to figure out what was wrong and looked genuinely concerned. You attempted to be my friend and I pushed you away..

I was blind, and as time went on, it wasn't you being mean to me... It was Seifer and his gang. You tried to help me where you could, cheer me up when I'd let you and push me forward when I didn't want to take another step. Heck, I ended up naming my dog Rover after you, though I didn't know it at the time. Which is funny because I named him after the penpal version of you, but I recognized him as Axel. He's got rusty-red fur and bright green eyes. Even he's there for me all the time. But...

What I don't understand is.. why?

Are you honestly just a really friendly guy that I've misjudged? Am I missing something here?

Anyway, in your last letter you suggested trading names.. you already know my name.. so I'm going to keep with the honesty streak and admit something else.

I'm not sure why you went into the dance in drag to save me, or how you were ok with all that.. but.. I've already admitted I'm gay. Since the start.

What I never admitted was that I liked you...

..Riley.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Voila, Update. I'm thinking there is a max of two chapters maybe even only one left at this point but this story has had a good run and I've really enjoyed writing it :D I hope you've enjoyed it as well guys! Thanks for reviewing and sticking it out with me :D**


End file.
